71st Hunger Games
by DivineArrow
Summary: The 71st Annual Hunger Games are taking place in Panem. Once again, 24 tributes will be competing. Who will win? Who will come out alive?
1. Chapter 1 List of Tributes

**Hi, you can call me DivineArrow :), this is my first story so please review to tell me if you like it or not :). I am doing a Hunger Games fanfic so I hope you enjoy :)**

List of Tributes + Reaped or Volunteered:

District 1:

Female: Tiffany Volunteered

Male: Trench Volunteered

District 2:

Female: Mariana Volunteered

Male: Keith Volunteered

District 3:

Female: Elena Reaped

Male: Connor Reaped

District 4:

Female: Melanie Reaped

Male: Alexander Volunteered

District 5:

Female: Samantha Reaped

Male: Jason Reaped

District 6:

Female: Elle Volunteered

Male: Liam Reaped

District 7:

Female: Hannah Reaped

Male: Joshua Volunteered

District 8:

Female: Mara Reaped

Male: Minho Reaped

District 9:

Female: Ruben Volunteered

Male: Odyss Reaped

District 10:

Female: Veronica Reaped

Male: Kyle Reaped

District 11:

Female: Amanda Reaped

Male: Trey Reaped

District 12:

Female: Catrin Reaped

Male: Krow Reaped

Training Scores/Weapons

District 1:

Tiffany: 9 Throwing Knives

Trench: 9 Sword

District 2:

Mariana: 10 Bow and Arrow/Sword

Keith: 10 Sword/Throwing Spears

District 3:

Elena: 6 -

Connor: 7 Wire

District 4:

Melanie: 7 Spear

Alexander: 10 Trident/Sword/Throwing Spears

District 5:

Samantha: 5 -

Jason: 8 Knife

District 9:

Ruben: 9 Sword/Knife

Odyss: 8 Knife/Axe

District 10:

Veronica: Knife

Kyle: Dagger

District 11:

Amanda: Knife

Trey: Dagger

District 12:

Catrin: Knife

Krow: Knife/Sword


	2. Chapter 2 Let the Games Begin!

**Hi, it's me again, so here is the first official Chapter I guess, anyways I hope you enjoy, and don't forget to review :)**

Day 1

(Elle's POV District 6 Female Tribute)

As my tube rises, I have no idea what to expect, it could go from being a boiling desert to snowy mountains. Once I am being lifted above ground, the light shines in my eyes and I have to wait for a while for my eyes to adjust. Once they do, I see water, and look forward and see the cornucopia on the shore of a huge island. Since part of the cornucopia is on the shore, putting the metal podiums around the cornucopia in a circle would be unfair for the tributes that have to swim, because running would get you there faster than swimming, and if you were on the shore all you would have to do is run. So instead we are in a semi-circle, all facing the cornucopia. From my here it looks like the tributes that are at the ends of the semi-circle have and advantage, but thats just the perspective from here, I know the Gamemakers have calculated the distance in-between each steel podium to give no one an unfair advantage.

It's hard to see the timer from here but I can just make out the numbers. 40 seconds until the Games begin.

(Tiffany's POV District 1 Female)

I can already see which weapon I have to get first in the cornucopia, it's the set of knifes that have been laid out on a black box. I look next to me, to my left I see the Boy from 3, Connor, to my right I see the boy from 9, Odyss (I think that was his name) who cares anyways, him, just like the others, is going to die, so why does it matter?

(Kyle's POV District 10 Male)

There are 20 seconds on the clock, in the next 10 minutes I could be dead, gone forever. Today could be my last day. 15 seconds. I can't do this, I just can't. 23 of us will die in the next 2 weeks, the odds aren't in my favor, but then again, that goes for everyone else. 10 seconds. I can't do this. 5 seconds. I can't. 2 seconds. 1...

The gong goes and I plunge into the water, there isn't much lakes or rivers in District 10, so I am not the most experienced swimmer, but at least I have a better chance than the 8's which have no lakes or rivers or ponds at all in their district. I'm around halfway through and the boy from 4 has already reached the shore with his district partner just behind him. I continue swimming. now the girl from 1 has reached the shore, I am almost there, I look to my side the boy from 11, the girl from 9, the girl from 6, and I think the boy from 12 all reach the shore at about the same time I do. I look up, the boy from 2 has a weapon and it looks like he is going to destroy that poor boy from 11, which is half his size. I run towards a backpack, but as I get there the girl from 5 takes it just before me. I can take her down easily, she's skinny and weak, I need that backpack. I chase after her and tackle her to the ground, I take the backpack and sprint away, I hear 3 cannons as I run, 2 more once I reach the jungle, that makes a total of 5 dead, but I think a canon went off while I was at the cornucopia, I can't exactly remember.

(Melanie's POV District 4 Female)

Why me? Last year the careers where fighting to go to the Hunger Games, and this year no one volunteers? What the hell? Are there no girls in 4 that trained this year? Ugh, its always been me with the bad luck in the family. Dammit, with a score of 7 none of the careers have wanted to ally with me, so I allied with Elena, from 3, but she is too weak, I will have to find myself a new ally in these games once she dies.

We've decided to meet just behind the cornucopia while the bloodbath goes on. We both agreed to at least get a backpack.

Anyways I can't worry about her now, I have to focus on myself first. I know I can be the first, or second to get to the cornucopia because I come from District 4, District of fishing, I have been swimming since the age of 5, I am definitely going to be one of the first to reach the shore.

When the gong goes off, I swim as fast as I can to the cornucopia, I get there just after my district partner, but he is too focused on choosing a sword and doesn't notice me, so I take that opportunity to take a backpack and as I am about to leave from the cornucopia, I quickly go back to get the closest weapon.

I get a spear, which I use to stab Catrin from 12. It happened really quickly and she was in the way so I just ran and stabbed her in the chest, and ran to the back of the cornucopia. She's a goner for sure. I am kind of proud of having my first kill so early on.

**Ok guys that was the first official Chapter :), did you like it? Next chapter some death POV's will be coming up! Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3 The Bloodbath

**Ok! Here is the new Chapter! :) Some death POV's as I promised.. Ok read and review!**

(Samantha's POV District 5 Female)

Dammit! I though I had it! I just never saw the boy from 10 coming. After being tackled to the ground by him, he stole my backpack. Great. Just great. Now I have to go back into the bloodbath, risk my life again for another backpack.

As I run back to the cornucopia I make sure that everyone is too focused on killing others and not me. I look around, the only people I see are the boy's from 1 and 7 fighting, then as I reach for a backpack the girl from 7, Hannah, snatches it from me, I am about to run after her but something hits me before I even turn around. I feel more stabbing pain in my back. Someone's stabbing me repeatedly. After two or three stabs more I feel the person retrieve the knife from my back. I am left here to bleed out and die, to have my last moments of life in pain. I feel the life draining out of me as a pool of blood surrounds my body. I now start getting a blurry vision of everything, I see the boy from 1 die as his canon goes off, I can barely make out the girl from 3 falling to the ground, and her canon goes off too. Then everything slowly fades away, I feel the remaining life in my body leave and just as everything turns dark, I think I hear my own canon.

(Blight's POV District 7 Male)

I am at the cornucopia, a backpack on my back, axe on my hand, and I am fighting with the vicious boy from 1. I am not afraid to fight against him, I have trained for these games too, maybe not as much as him, but I have trained, even though 7 is not so wealthy, I trained with my dad, a previous victor of the Hunger Games. I volunteered to follow the footsteps of my father. Thats why I will not allow myself to die, especially not now that the games have only just begun.

(Trench's POV District 1 Male)

Just as I grab a sword from the wall of the cornucopia, I run into the annoying boy from 7, which got a 10 in training, beating my training score. What the hell did he show those Gamemakers? Whatever is was it doesn't matter, he will die here and now.

Just as I slice my sword he ducks, and I can hear my sword slicing the air, and then just as I try to make my next attack, pain instantly shoots through my leg, he just stabbed his Axe into one of my legs, he cut deep. My body collapses to the ground, and the last thing I see is the boy, whose name I don't even know, throw the axe right at my face. Afterwards everything goes dark.

(Elena's POV District 3 Female)

I see Melanie, my ally, waiting for me behind the cornucopia, signaling me to go faster, I grab a backpack, and as I head towards Melanie, I see the girl from 1, Tiffany, I think thats her name, head towards me.

Oh shit. This is bad, very bad, I have seen her in training, she throws knifes, she never misses.

I try to run in the opposite direction, but it's too late, I already see the knife swirling towards my forehead, in an instant, pain runs through my head, and it feels like my brain is going to explode, and just as this feeling comes, it fades away, and then I am flooded with darkness


	4. Chapter 4 The Bloodbath Part 2

**Hi guys :) I am back with another Chapter! This is the second part of the Cornucopia Bloodbath, I will be talking a bit about what happend in the last chapter so make sure u remember what happened :)**

(Trey's POV District 11 Male)

I was running away from the cornucopia when I turned around and saw him, the career from 2. Before I can even turn around he pins me to the ground, he's holding a sword in one of his hands and he's using his body weight to pin me to the ground. I try to shake him off and grab the dagger I got from the cornucopia, but it feels like he's got an iron grip on me.

I can't die now, not the first day. What would my family think? What would my District think? But it's just impossible to get this guy off me, he's twice my size and has a better weapon than me.

Pain, that's the next thing I feel, pain floods my chest. I can see a pool of blood around me. I close my eyes hoping that it could stop the pain, but obviously it doesn't. I can literally feel the life being drained away from my body. I stop struggling, it's useless. I just can't believe that I'm dead... on the _first_ day.

(Melanie's POV District 4 Female)

I knew I was going to live longer than Elena, but I wasn't expecting her to die so soon, oh well, weaklings go first. While Tiffany retrieves the knife from Elena's forehead, I know this is my chance to run, and so I do. I run off into the jungle, and the screams from the bloodbath at the cornucopia get softer as I get away from it.

(Ruben's POV District 9 Female)

All that training for the games paid off in the end, I was 5th to get to the cornucopia and I managed to get a sword from the very center, I am now chasing Veronica, that annoying brat from District 10, that weakling who would not stop annoying people. Well she made a wrong move annoying me, and now she is going to pay it with her life.

I finally reach her and throw myself on top of her, but just before I slice her throat I say: "I told you not to mess with me". Her canon sounds and I go back to meet up with the rest of the careers who are finishing off there job at the cornucopia.

When I kill her, I remember why I volunteered for these games, to avenge my sisters death. She died 6 years ago in the 65th Hunger Games, and I am here to fight for her, and no one will stop me.

(Amanda's POV District 11 Female)

I manage to get a knife and a backpack, I won't need much more than a knife for a weapon thats because I am amazing at hand-to-hand combat, and you don't need much of a weapon when you're and expert at martial arts like me.

I don't run into anyone in the cornucopia, which I am glad of, the only bad thing is that Trey, from my District, is dead, killed by that vicious boy from 2. He will pay, he just has to wait, but I will kill him, for Trey, for District 11, but right now my priority is getting the hell out of here.

(Minho's POV District 8 Male)

Me, Odyss, from 9, and Mari, my district partner, are all in an alliance, Mari wasn't able to get a backpack since it took us a while to get to the cornucopia, luckily the careers were to busy killing off the others to notice me and Mari.

When we arrived Odyss was already there taking a sack off apples from one of the big black boxes, we met up and ran into the jungle, I was able to get a knife when the girl from 1 threw it at Mari, she ducked and it landed on a tree, I quickly retrieved it giving the girl, Tiffany I think it was, not enough time to throw another knife.

**Ok! Hope you liked the Chapter :) Review!**


	5. Chapter 5 Day 1 Ends

**I am back with another chapter! Sorry its been a while :/**

(Catrin's POV District 12 Female)

I have a have a knife in my hand and I'm about to reach for a backpack, but the bitch from 4 stops me. She's got a spear. Ha, she thinks she can beat me? If this were another Hunger Games I would run away, but she's not a career, no one volunteered for her, this is my chance to show that District 12 tributes aren't the weakest ones in the Games.

I swing my knife at her, but she grabs my wrist and stabs her spear in my stomach. I tumble to the ground. I hear her run off, and my head falls to the left side.

How the hell did that happen? Just a second ago I was standing up swinging my knife at her?

No. I can't die. I need to bring pride to my District.

I feel my body drifting off.

My vision is blurry, the last thing I can make out is the boy from 11 being shoved to the ground and stabbed repeatedly, his canon sounds and right after his canon goes off everything turns dark.

(Odyss's POV District 9 Male)

Teaming with Minho and Mara was a good idea, they both know what they're doing, and since they both got fairly high training scores, I am guessing they know how to fight as well.

Once we put as much distance from us and the cornucopia, I decide to take a break. I am tired from all the jogging. Minho didn't have much of a problem, unlike me, he's got a lot of stamina.

As we take a break, we take a moment to look at out competition. I heard 5 canons, but Minho and Mara say they heard 6, so if thats the case, that would mean that there are, excluding us 3, 15 people running around trying to kill us. How nice.

Day 1: Night

(Jason's POV District 5 Male)

It has been a long day today, but after the bloodbath there has been no deaths.

When the anthem plays, I wait. I didn't see Sam (my district partner) at the beginning of the games, so I wait, hoping the best for her, but also hoping that there were a lot of deaths, so that these games are over as fast as possible. I am not suggesting that I will win, but I don't want to be in this horrible arena full of traps much longer, so wether I die or win, I want it to be over with quickly.

The first face surprises me, it's the boy from 1, Trench. A career killed on the first day. Good. The next face is the girl from 3, and then I see the face of my district partner... Sam... well I don't know how she died, but at least it was over for her quickly, I have to stay one more day in this hellhole.

The next face is the girl from 10, then the boy from 11 and finally the girl from 12. Only 6 deaths, thats nothing compared to last years bloodbath, there were 10 deaths. I have a feeling these Hunger Games are going to be quite long.

(Hannah's POV District 7 Female)

I climb up a tree were I know I will be well hidden for the night. I also don't think that many tributes will be able to climb up this tree, apart from maybe Joshua, from my district, and the 11's. The reason I am so good and know so much about tree's is because, I was born and raised in District 7, District of wood and lumber, and being the daughter of a lumberjack, I know how to use an axe perfectly, and climb trees in almost 10 seconds.

Once the anthem ends and the last face leaves the sky, I figure out who is left. There are 18 tributes remaining out of 24, and these are the ones who are left: the girl from 1, both from 2, the boy from 3, both from 4, the boy from 5, both from 6, me from 7 and my district partner, Joshua, both from 8, both from 9, boy from 10, girl from 11, and finally the boy from 12.

Thats too many tributes, usually over 8 people die the first day, with only 6 deaths, the Capitol must be hungry for blood.

I wonder what the Gamemakers are planning.


	6. Chapter 6 The Careers

**A/N: Sorry I haven't posted in such a long time, I've been busy with school. I'm trying to make the chapters and POV's longer so it's not so confusing for you guys to have to keep switching characters. Enjoy and Review!**

Day 2

(Krow's POV District 12 Male)

I wake up to the sound of a canon. I quickly sit up and look at my allies, Connor from 3 and Violet from 11. They've woken up as well. We're safe. It wasn't one of us. The careers must be hunting down tributes that have camped close to the cornucopia. I wonder who that was? Probably that weakling from 7, that girl that got a 4 in training.

We get up and continue walking in the opposite direction we came from, trying to put as much space from us and the careers. As we walk we try to see if we find any edible plants or animals but we don't find a single thing.

We walk for about 3 hours and find nothing, not a single thing. It must be our unlucky day. But the again, every day in this arena is our unlucky day. We continue to walk for another hour or so and all we manage to find is a small pond. We take time to fill up our water bottles and purify the water with 2 drops of iodine. After that we take a break which only lasts about 5 minutes because we all get up when we feel the ground below us shake.

An earthquake?

No. It's not an earthquake, we look at the way we came from and see the ground falling into oblivion. The ground is just simply disappearing! Just like that. "Shit" says Violet, "Run!" says Connor. Really Connor? I thought it would be a good idea to actually jump in the hole and find out whats in the bottom!

I turn around and run. I just run. I don't even risk to look back at my allies, I just make my legs move faster. Faster, I have to go faster. I run and I don't stop, I just keep going.

But I abruptly stop when I see it. The ground in front of me disappearing as well. As if things weren't bad enough. I try to go around the whole but more start forming on the sides of it until there's no way I can get to the other side without falling into oblivion. I look behind me and surely enough, my allies have seen it as well. So instead we all run to the left but the ground has disappeared there too, we look to the right and the same things happened on that side. We are being forced into a small tight circle of ground. Surrounding us, is a sea of darkness.

The ground continues to fall until we're in a tight circle that probably has no more than a 2 meter radius. We stay in that circle for what could be hours just standing there waiting for something to happen.

Will the Gamemakers really make us stay here and starve to death? Out of all the deaths they could have picked, why pick the most anticlimactic one? No, something is going to happen, they wouldn't go through all this just to have us starve to death.

(Mariana's POV District 2 Female)

My arrow pierces his neck and he tumbles to the ground. His canon shoots and we all go to investigate who the boy was and what supplies he has in his backpack. "It's Kyle, the boy from 10" says Ruben. So the boy from 10 huh? Oh well I personally don't really care who it was. We take his backpack and head off in another direction.

To be honest, I don't like killing. It's a bit ironic because I'm supposed to be a crazy vicious bloodthirsty girl that loves destruction. I'm quite the opposite actually, my parents made me train for the games to keep the family tradition of winning the games going. Then I finally was allowed to volunteer for this year, and I did. But in reality, I hate all of this. I hate killing. I hate training to kill. I hate this arena, and most of all, I hate my parents for making me do this. I don't understand why they want me to win. Our family already owns 4 houses in the victors village so why want a 5th? Respect? Pride? Our family already has those. Money? Our family has that too. So the only reason I'm in this arena fighting for my life, is for a fucking family tradition.

We continue to search around the forest trying not to get too separated from the cornucopia. I'm starving, I just wanna go back and have lunch. So I suggest to Keith, my district partner and leader of our alliance, that it would be a good idea if we go back. He doesn't argue like he normally would so I figure that he's hungry too.

Keith is more of the bloodthirsty kind of career. A typical career that you usually see in the games, strong, confident, vicious, arrogant, good with most weapons. The usual. Lets just say that he isn't one of the smartest careers. When the alliance breaks up, fooling him won't be a problem. I just hope that at least this annoying brat that can't stop talking will be dead by then. Tiffany. She's flirting with Keith as always, giving me nasty glares each time I look at my district partner. I'll make sure I'm her killer.

(Elle's POV District 6 Female)

While the other careers went hunting, me and Alexander stayed to guard the cornucopia. Keith said it would be good to go hunting in the morning while the tributes are still close to the cornucopia area.

It was about an hour after they left that I heard the canon. The tribute they killed must of been pretty stupid to set camp so close to us. Oh well, his loss, my gain, right? Just one step closer to getting back to District 6.

That got me thinking. I remember why I trained and volunteered for these games. In District 6, we don't train our kids like they do in the richer Districts. Actually, we don't train our kids at all. I trained willingly. But my reason for training was different than theirs. They train so they can go off and win the games, so that they can bring pride to their Districts and family and become famous and rich. They plan on volunteering from an early age. I never wanted to be where I am now. I trained because, for years my family has had the bad luck to get reaped for the games. My cousin got reaped 3 years ago, my older brother went to the games 7 years ago, my mother's cousin also went to the games. They all died bloody and terrible deaths. When my cousin died 3 years ago, my father decided that he would train us all for the games just incase the day would come that we would get reaped. So when I was just 13 years old, I was already learning about survival knowledge and weapons. Unluckily for me though, my best friend from school got reaped this year, and I knew I just couldn't let her go and die the same bloody death that my cousin and brother went through. So I volunteered. I managed to get accepted into the career alliance and now here I am, fighting for my life.

I started talking to Alexander, because it was getting pretty boring. He told me about his life back in District 4 and how he didn't want to go to the games but his parents forced him to. A bit like Mariana actually. He seems like a nice guy, cocky, but nice. We got to know each other better, our strengths, some weaknesses not too many though. We weren't to keen on sharing our weaknesses with each other. We talked about our odds of surviving, and who we thought would die next. We both agreed on the girl from 7, unless she hasn't already been killed by Keith and the others.

(Alexander's POV District 4 Male)

Keith and the others just got back. "Who was the unlucky tribute?" I ask "Kyle, the boy from 10" says Mariana. Ok, so that means that both tributes from 10 are dead. "Did you find anyone else?" asks Elle "If we had found anyone else, they'd be dead." affirms Keith.

After eating lunch at the cornucopia, we decide to go hunting for some more tributes again. We are about to go when Tiffany lets out a scream. We all look over at her, but before I can realize whats happening, I feel something bite into my ankle.

It's a type of fish mutt. Another lunges itself off the shore and into my hand, the fish keep on throwing themselves at us. I grab a spear and start stabbing the fish off me. Elle helps me by shooting arrows at the fish on my arms while I take care of the ones on my legs. Looks like the others are having their own battles with the fish as well. The fish don't stop coming. It's wave after wave of bloodthirsty fish trying to eat our flesh. The fight goes on, and I start to get bite marks all over my arms and legs. It is much easier to stab off fish with a spear or an arrow instead of chopping them off with a sword which is what Keith has been trying to do.

After what feels like hours, the fish finally retreat and go back into the sea. I'm guessing the Gamemakers got bored. They probably went off and started bothering some other tributes. Good for us though.

We finally decide to postpone the hunting to tomorrow and to stay at the cornucopia to heal, because most of us have been hurt pretty badly by those fish. As I wrap a bandage around my hand I hear a canon. "I guess the poor kid didn't put as much of a fight as we did" says Ruben "Unless it wasn't the Gamemakers" says Mariana "Who else could it be?" asks Keith "All the other tributes are weaklings" I wouldn't be so sure, this Keith dude, he underestimates a lot of the people. That'll cause him his death. "What about the boy from 7?" asks Elle "He got a 10 in training and he killed Trench, he's not weak" continues Elle "I agree" I say "Trench fucked up! It was his own fault that he died!" screams Keith. That shuts everyone up.

(Hannah's POV District 7 Female)

I can't wait to see their faces once I win. Who could have thought that the girl that scored a 4 in training would win? Johanna Mason, victor of the 69th Hunger Games, my mentor. I am using the same strategy she used when she won the games. She warned me though, it was just recently used 3 years ago by her, so some people might realize that I'm using her strategy in the games. But judging by the looks on the other tributes at the training center, it looked like the bought my act. They can just wait and see.

Then I see him, it's the boy from 5 I think. Well, he'll be the first person to see what my true skills are. Unluckily for him though, it will cost him his life. I slowly walk towards him and he turns around and laughs. "Well look who it is?" he says mockingly "You're going to kill me with _that_?" he says pointing at my axe. Good, he bought my act too. Never underestimate your opponents, a lesson he'll learn the hard way.

(Jason's POV District 5 Male)

I'm going to be honest, when I heard someone walking behind me I thought I was done for, but when I saw who was approaching me, I relaxed. It's just the weakling from 7. She may have the better weapon, but with her weak arms, I doubt she'll do much with that axe.

"How about I make this quick for you." I suggest. This poor girl, doesn't know what she's getting into "I'll make it as pa-a-a" I feel something enter my chest. Wait... What? She just threw her axe into my chest... but how? She scored a 4 in training. No one with a 4 can do this, specially not a weak little girl like her. I tumble to the ground and fall on my back... My vision starts to get blurry... how can this be possible? She's supposed to be a weakling! I don't understand... She stands over me, giving me the most menacing glare I've ever seen... Everything fades and I am submerged into unconsciousness.

**A/N: Did you enjoy that Chapter? Review and tell me what you think :)**


	7. Chapter 7 Deadly Rupture

**A/N Hey guys it's me DivineArrow I'm back with some more Hunger Games :D! Ok so I recently realized that I had been making some mistakes with the names of some tributes and I mixed them up with other random names so I'm gonna make another list of tributes. I'm only putting the tributes that are alive so I won't be including the dead tributes. Ok here's the list:**

**District 1**

**Tiffany (female) Training Score: 9**

**District 2**

**Keith (male) Training Score: 10**

**Mariana (female) Training Score: 9**

**District 3**

**Connor (male) Training Score: 7**

**District 4**

**Alexander (male) Training Score: 10**

**Melanie (female) Training Score: 7**

**District 5**

**District 6**

**Liam (male) Training Score: 8**

**Elle (female) Training Score: 9**

**District 7**

**Joshua (male) Training Score: 10**

**Hannah (female) Training Score: 4**

**District 8**

**Minho (male) Training Score: 8**

**Mara (female) Training Score: 7**

**District 9**

**Odyss (male) Training Score: 8 **

**Ruben (female) Training Score: 9**

**District 10**

**District 11**

**Amanda (female) Training Score: 8**

**District 12**

**Krow (male) Training Score: 7**

**Ok so now on with the chapter :) Review!**

Day 2 (Evening - Night)

(Amanda's POV District 11 Female)

A canon blows. Well looks like the Gamemakers are having fun with the other tributes. We've been standing here for 3 hours now. Then suddenly the ground starts rising in front of us forming a, not very wide, path. At most two people side by side can walk on it. It stretches out quite far. We decide to walk single file on the path, Krow takes the lead, then Connor in the middle and I take the back. We walk forward.

The ground has basically split into two forming a huge rupture, about 18 meters wide I'd say, then we have our magical path in the middle of the rupture. We walk cautiously, making sure the ground won't collapse. From the corner of my eye I catch a glimpse of silver. I quickly turn my head towards the object, it's an axe. It's turning in the air towards me. Instinctively, I duck, dodging the axe and watching as it keeps on turning until it hits the other side of the rupture.

I hear a screech coming from Connor. I turn to look at him and see that an arrow has pierced his hand. I kneel down to help him but more weapons are being thrown at us from the left side of the rupture. I can't quite make out where they're coming from, but it's definitely not a tribute throwing these weapons, it has to be a the Gamemakers. We run forwards as we try to dodge all the weapons. Run, duck, run, jump... we continue like this for a while until we start to see the rupture closing in front of us. We're about 20 meters away from the safe ground now. We're sprinting now, not even paying attention to the spears, axes, arrows, knives and even maces being thrown at us. Big Mistake. We're 10 meters away when a knife comes swirling at me and slashes my back, I tumble to the ground screaming in pain.

Will they come back for me? I am their ally.. but will they actually risk their lives just to come save me? They need to come back here get me and return without getting hit by the flying weapons. Would they really do that for me? To my surprise, I see Krow running towards me, he puts me on his back and sprints back occasionally jumping and dodging with difficulty. He lays me down beside Connor which looks like is also suffering.

Krow turns around and goes to a nearby tree. What is he doing? He looks like he's trying to retrieve something from a bush. It's a sponsor package! We got a sponsor package! I didn't expect us to get sponsor gifts so early on, but considering the situation we're it's understandable. Krow excitedly opens the package and takes out a basic first aid kit and 3 loaves of bread. As Krow opens the first aid kit, the anthem begins to play and the faces light up the sky.

(Odyss' POV District 9 Male)

Today has been pretty boring, not much has happened. All we did was stay in a cave we found close to a river and rest there. Me and Minho went to fish and get water at the river while Mara went to search for some edible plants. We heard 2 canons so I'm guessing that the attention today was focused on some other tributes. Good for the time being but the Gamemakers are going to want to have fun with us soon.

The anthem starts to play, and as usual, the big title "The Fallen" appears. The first face is the boy from District 5, I think his name was Jason. The next face is the boy from 10. I forgot his name. So that means that Districts 5 and 10 have no more tributes left. The boy's face leaves and the anthem ends. I turn to Minho and Mara. I don't think they has any connections with both those tributes, I don't either. 8 Dead 16 Alive. Very little deaths considering it's the end of Day 2.

(Liam's POV District 6 Male)

Jason's dead. He was my ally, we just never met at the cornucopia so we ran our own ways, well now he's dead and I'm alone in this. It doesn't bother me too much to be alone in the Games. Yeah of course it would be nice to have some company, but I'm not here to make friends, I have to go home. Maybe having no allies might be my advantage in these games. Eventually the alliances are going to start to turn on each other right? There can only be one winner.

In my head I go over the remaining tributes and which kind of alliance they're in. So we have the Careers, which include: The girl from 1, both from 2, the boy from 4, the girl from 6 and the girl from 9. 6 Careers. We have the other smaller alliances. So in one alliance we have: both tributes from 8 and the boy from 9. Then we've got another alliance with the boys from 3 and 12 and the girl from 11. I think thats it for alliances. Then we have the girl from 4, girl from 7 and boy from 7 which are all alone. Then there's me.

I think my mind is an advantage in the games. Most tributes here aren't dumb, but they're not very smart either. Most of the careers aren't very smart at all, except for Elle and Ruben I'd say. Tiffany is a airhead that tries to hard to impress Keith. Trench, well he's dead so it doesn't matter. Then we have Mariana, she doesn't seem dumb, but she doesn't seem like a genius either, she just follows the others. Keith is just another one of those bloodthirsty careers, not much to him. Alexander is a bit like Keith except he's not as dumb as Keith, he at least thinks through things before doing them. Elle is pretty smart, but since I'm her District partner, I know some of her weaknesses and outsmarting her won't be too hard. Ruben seems more mysterious and sly, she observes everything. The rest of the tributes don't seem like a threat. They'll all die eventually with time.

(Keith's POV District 2 Male)

I want more deaths. 8 deaths in 2 days isn't enough. I want to kill more, but looks like the others are pretty tired. After the fish mutation attack, I can't blame them. Tiffany got badly hurt by them. I insisted, but I can't help it if the other careers are too weak.

"We're supposed to be careers, not weaklings" I say

"Keith, we're in no shape to go hunting" Mariana says calmly

"So what?, We're still stronger than the other tributes. Well, we're supposed to be stronger, but clearly thats not the case this year" I answer

"Keith, most of us are badly hurt, it's better not to risk it. Plus you're quite hurt as well." responds Mariana

"Yeah, it would be too dangerous to engage in battle with another alliance when we're in this state" says Elle

I don't answer, I just continue sharpening my swords and my daggers. Whatever, I don't even care if they want to go hunting or not, they're all gonna die anyways.

(Melanie's POV District 4 Female)

I've literally walked for like 2 days straight. I just want to get as far away from the careers as possible. If they don't want me in their alliance, thats fine, they won't get me! Ugh. These games are so annoying, my hair is so messed up and I haven't washed my hair in like 2 days! Ugh. I hate these games. I wanna go back to District 4. Back to my house, with my family, I wanna see all my friends again... in order to do that I must win. I have to win, I'm not gonna die here with all these brats.

I find a nice hidden spot where I can stay the night. I decide that I'll camp out here tonight, I'm tired of walking. I lay out my sleeping bag, and try to go to sleep. It takes a while, but finally, I manage to fall asleep.

**A/N: Hope you liked it, make sure to check back for new chapters every once in a while! Review!**


	8. Chapter 8 Hannah's Act

**A/N: Hey guys! Here's another chapter :D At the end of the chapter I will post the list of tributes that are alive so you guys won't forget, anyways, without further due, here's the new chapter.**

Day 3:

(Joshua's POV District 7 Male)

I wake up in the tree I feel asleep in last night. Time to kill some tributes. I take my axe and hop down my tree. I walk right from where I came from in the hope to find some tributes to kill.

I remember how it was back in 7. My mom died when I was quite young, she died giving birth to my little sister. I never knew much about my family except for my dad. I know that I had an older brother, he also went to the games, he also volunteered, but he died. I don't remember much about him or his games. I was very young, about 4 or 5 when it happened, I didn't spend much time with him, he would be training all the time or helping my dad with his work. We were never the average family in 7, our dad is Blight, Victor of the Hunger Games. I don't know which games he won or how he did it, he never told us. All he said is that he wanted his kids to be like him, to go off and win. Quite unusual for a family in 7 to raise their kids like they do in the richer Districts like 1 and 2, sometimes 4 as well. He trained us on his own, District 7 can't afford a training center. Even if 7 had a training center, most families wouldn't be able afford such a thing. My dad wants us to occupy all the houses in Victor's Village and give pride to his family name. I never really understood him, but here I am, doing what my dad raised me to do. My brother failed in doing so, so my dad put all his hopes on me, as I am his last remaining son. My sister, isn't strong and feisty like dad wants her to be, she is peaceful and she _hates _the games. Dad doesn't have much hopes for her, but she's only 8 and still doesn't know much.

I wanted to take an extra year for practice. I could have volunteered next year when I'd be 18, but my dad said that I was already ready to go into the games. He says that the younger you are, the more attention and admiration you'll get when you win. I never really fought back against dad's ideas and beliefs. I was raised to be like my dad and to succeed in the games, I never really questioned any of it, just went along with what I was told.

I hear a screech. I'm pretty sure it came from a girl, she doesn't sound like she's too close to where I am, but she's not very far away either. She might be injured, giving me a huge advantage if it comes down to a fight. What if it's a bait? What if it's just the careers trying to attract the attention from the tributes to get easy kills? In these games you don't want to attract attention, specially not when you're injured. So why would she scream as loud as she did if she's possibly in danger? It doesn't make sense. It _has _to be the careers. I'm not very smart, but I'm not stupid either, I'm not falling for that. I turn around and walk in the opposite direction the screech came from.

(Mara's POV District 8 Female)

"Who the hell screams like that?" I say rhetorically.

"It's a trap, let's just ignore that anything happened and continue." responds Odyss

"Thanks for stating the obvious, it's either the gamemakers or the careers, either way, I think we should get away from that screech." says Minho

"Let's just head that way" I say, pointing towards my left "We'd be going in the opposite direction the screech came from, and it's not in the direction of the cornucopia either." as I finish my sentence, another screech sounds, proving that the direction I pointed to is opposite from the screech.

"Yeah, lets get away from all this screaming." responds Minho, and like that, we take off in the direction I indicated.

More screeches sound, I'd say about 3 or 4 more. Finally after a while of constant screaming, the careers, assuming it's them, give up.

(Tiffany's POV District 1 Female)

"My voice hurts, this sucks!" I complain "Your idea didn't work Mariana! The tributes are weak not stupid! We could've gotten a few kills, but noooo instead we have to stay here and do what _you _say! Who said you were leader?! Huh?!"

"I'm going to kill you." she says simply but menacingly

"_You're _going to kill _me_? _You_? Please Mariana, don't make a fool of yourself. Lets go back guys I'm done with this, I'm not screaming anymore."

"I have to agree with Tiffany on this one, maybe it's better if we go back to the cornucopia and come back hunting this evening." says Alexander

"Well then it's decided, we're going, common Keith lets leave." I respond

"No. I'm not going back to the cornucopia without a kill, you wanna go home? Then come kill with me. You're fine with staying here for a few more days? then you can go with Tiffany." says Keith

"I'll go with Keith" responds Mariana

"Fine, whoever wants to go back can follow me, I'm tired and I don't wanna hang around in this jungle anymore." I say and with that, we leave Mariana and Keith and head back to the cornucopia.

I'm going to kill her. She's going to die slowly and painfully, and I'll be standing over her body grinning, witnessing her last breath, her canon will shoot and she'll be forgotten. Just like everyone else in this arena, except me of course. I'll witness everyone's last breaths, I'll see how all their bodies slowly go still. They will die, all of them, they'll be forgotten. But not me, I'll win, I'll succeed, I'll become famous and people back in 1 will respect me. I will win. I just will. No one can stop me, not now, not ever.

(Hannah's POV District 7 Female)

I hear their footsteps coming over towards my direction. I quickly climb up the nearest tree and stay there in hope that whoever is there won't see me. I hear a girl speak, I can't make out what she says but I can tell it was a girl. Then a boy responds, I recognize that voice, its Keith. Shit! "Keith look!" says the girl pointing towards me. Great. They run towards my tree and look up at me. I see that the girl is Keith's District partner, Mariana. Did they buy my act?

"Well look who we have here." says Keith

"Hey! Ms I-got-a-four-in-training, why don't you come down here and show us what you can do with that axe?" says Mariana mockingly

Good they bought my act. Ha! Careers are so stupid, I'm using the same exact strategy Johanna Mason used a few years ago, and they still don't see it? I really was worried that some tributes would see through my act, but clearly they didn't. Well this is great, I've got them fooled thinking that I'm a weak little girl from 7 that's trying to desperately survive... What idiots.  
"Fine" says Keith "I'll just go up there myself."

"Get her Keith!" Mariana shouts

"It's people like you that we hate, people that think that they can hide from us for the entire games" he says

He's about halfway up the tree now, I throw my axe down and it enters his head. He's a goner. He falls off the tree and hits the ground, the second he hits the ground his cannon shoots. Mariana looks at Keith's body in horror and disbelief. She loads her bow in the blink of an eye, and she's got her arrow aimed at me. Without hesitation she shoots. I easily dodge and grab a knife from my belt. I turn around and throw it in her direction. She barely dodges my it, but her bow wasn't so lucky, my knife manages to cut her bowstring. Good, I've disarmed her. I start to climb down my tree as quick as I can, hoping to kill her, but it's too late she's already run off, probably gone to get some backup. I pull my axe out of Keith's head, Mariana took the knife I threw at her so instead I just turn around and leave as fast as my legs allow me to go.

(Alexander's POV District 4 Male)

Mariana comes running towards us, her bowstring has been cut and she has a look of horror and shock on her face.

"Keith is dead." she simply says

"What!?" screams Tiffany

"It was the girl from 7, she threw her axe at his head while Keith was trying to kill her" responds Mariana "We need to go back and kill her, we can't just let her escape."

"Why didn't _you_ kill her?!" screams Tiffany

"My bow is broken Tiffany! I didn't bring a sword with me!" Mariana screams back "Elle, give me your bow." Elle does as she's told and hands her bow to Mariana. "Alex, Ruben, Tiffany come with me, Elle stay here and guard the cornucopia."

"This is your fault. You wanted to go hunting and now you're suffering the consequences, I just wish you would've died instead of Keith" says Tiffany angrily.

"We can't waste time, if we're going to go kill 7 then we have to go now, we can sort the situation out later" says Ruben, which usually never speaks.

"I agree" I say "Lets go"

We follow Mariana as she leads the way.

"I think she went this way" she says.

We continue running behind Mariana but 7 never appears. It starts to get dark when we stop for a break.

"We won't find her Mariana, she's not around, for all we now she could've taken a completely different direction" I say

"It's better if we go back now and join the others for dinner." suggests Ruben

"I'm going to kill her, I have to. I need to find her before someone else kills her." says Mariana viciously.

"Yeah, Keith also wanted to kill some tributes earlier today and we can see were he's ended up." says Ruben

"Ruben's right Mariana, we've lost 2 careers in the 3 first days, the smart thing to do here would be to go back." I say

Mariana says nothing, she simply turns around and walks back going the direction we came from, admitting defeat.

We're about halfway back when the anthem starts playing. Keith's face lights up the sky, and once his face leaves the anthem ends and the jungle goes quiet. We finally reach the shore of this huge island, were the cornucopia is, we meet back with the others. Tiffany starts to mock us and call us weak, but I just zone out and block her out of my ears.

I start thinking about home, District 4. The last few years have been pretty good for 4. We had a victor last year, Annie Cresta, and a few years before her, we had Finnick Odair, one of the most popular and well known victors in the history of the Hunger Games. This year clearly isn't the girls' year. No volunteers for the girls. It's very rare to have 2 volunteers in 4, usually we only have 1, and in some occasions we have none. But this year I was expecting one of the girls from the training center to volunteer. Instead, we get Melanie, a spoiled brat from the rich part of District 4 that has never had to lift a finger in her entire life. I'm sure the games are coming as a big shock to her. Surprise bitch! you do have to work if you want to live in these games.

"Since you guys are so careless, I guess I'll have to take first watch." complains Tiffany. I'm not even bothered to answer, instead I just get into my sleeping bag and forget about everything.

(Connor's POV District 3 Male)

Wow, another career dead and we're only on day 3. After yesterdays attack the gamemakers have left us alone for a while, I was badly hurt by that arrow and so was Amanda. Krow has taken care of us and our sponsors have sent us some medicine, but we're still recovering. Today has been pretty calm, we heard a few screeches during the morning, but they we're pretty far away from where we are.

This island seems to be quite big. A beach surrounds the entire island and past the beach there is this huge jungle we're in, full of deadly traps and mutations. I don't know how big this island is, we haven't even gotten to the other side of it. I'm guessing we started at the south of the island, we have our starting podiums in a semi-circle, the cornucopia is on the shore and just 20 meters past the cornucopia is this huge jungle. I wonder how they worked out how to put land mines in the sea. I mean the water would've stopped the explosion shock incredibly, and the bottom of the sea was pretty far down, I wonder how it would've worked if a tribute would've jumped off their podiums before the gong. Would anything happen if someone had did that? I guess we're just too scared to try, even if it means getting a head start. Why am I even thinking about the this? What happened on day 1 doesn't really matter anymore, I should focus on the present instead of pondering on the past.

"I'll take first watch." says Krow "You guys need to rest, so I'll stay up for a while."

"Yeah, but you need to rest too, you've spent all the time healing us." points out Amanda

"True, but you guys need more rest than I do." responds Krow, and without complaining me and Amanda get into our sleeping bags. Sleep doesn't take too long, I let all my problems out and try to relax as sleep takes me over.

**A/N: Ok guys so thats another chapter! :) Don't worry guys on Day 4 things will really get exciting, the gamemakers have a little surprise planned for all the tributes! :D anyways, here are the remaining tributes**

**15 Tributes Remain:**

**District 1:**

**Tiffany (female) Training Score: 9**

**District 2:**

**Mariana (female) Training Score: 9**

**District 3:**

**Connor (male) Training Score: 7**

**District 4:**

**Melanie (female) Training Score: 7**

**Alexander (male) Training Score: 10**

**District 5:**

**District 6:**

**Elle (female) Training Score: 9**

**Liam (male) Training Score: 8**

**District 7:**

**Hannah (female) Training Score: 4**

**Joshua (male) Training Score: 10**

**District 8:**

**Mara (female) Training Score: 7**

**Minho (male) Training Score: 8**

**District 9:**

**Ruben (female) Training Score: 9**

**Odyss (male) Training Score: 8**

**District 10:**

**District 11:**

**Amanda (female) Training Score: 8**

**District 12:**

**Krow (male) Training Score: 7**

**Ok next Chapter is coming soon! Review!**


	9. Chapter 9 The Wave

**A/N: Hey guys, DivineArrow here! Je suis back with another chapter (awesome french skills) Here you go :) Review!**

**Before I start, I will list down all the alliances so you guys don't forget, I know that sometimes you might mix up the tributes and put them in an alliance that they're not in. Of course I'll only put down the tributes that are still alive. I'll do this at the beginning of every chapter, and at the end, as you know, I list down the remaining tributes.**

**The Careers:**

**Tiffany (District 1 Female)**

**Mariana (District 2 Female)**

**Alexander (District 4 Male)**

**Elle (District 6 Female)**

**Ruben (District 9 Female)**

**The Trio:**

**Mara (District 8 Female)**

**Minho (District 8 Male)**

**Odyss (District 9 Male)**

**The Outcasts:**

**Connor (District 3 Male)**

**Amanda (District 11 Female)**

**Krow (District 12 Male)**

**The Tributes that don't have alliances (they're alone):**

**Melanie (District 4 Female)**

**Liam (District 6 Male)**

**Hannah (District 7 Female)**

**Joshua (District 7 Male)**

**Without further due, here's the Chapter! Review!**

**Day 4:**

**(Ruben's POV District 9 Female)**

The sun is coming out, I am the last one on night watch so I should probably wake up the others, but then I see it. It's very far off in the distance, but it's still obvious that it's there. Every second that passes it gets closer and becomes larger. Now I understand why the arena is an island surrounded by the sea, because they can do this whenever things get boring.

Back in 9 we were taught about natural disasters and how they happened, we'd never seen any natural disasters, though. If I remember correctly, the one I'm witnessing right now is called a tsunami. Basically a huge wave of water.

If I stay here, I'll be dead when the wave comes crashing onto the shore, it'll probably also go through part of the jungle, which will also affect most tributes. The thing that worries me though, is that all the weapons and supplies from the cornucopia will spread out into the jungle, dragged by the current. Rocks, logs and maybe even trees could also get dragged by the current of the wave, if your stuck in the waves current you've got a pretty big chance of getting hit by either a jungle tree or objects that the current is dragging. Odds are, most tributes will get caught in the current. The Capitol is going to love this, as for us tributes, not so much.

I wonder if should I tell the others, or should I just get my supplies and run off. If they don't wake up soon, they're probably going to get crushed by the waves, that would be a good and easy way for me to get rid of them. I guess I'll leave them here to their fate. I take my sword grab two backpacks, grab my sleeping bag, take a first aid kit, and I take 2 daggers and sprint off in the jungle as far away from the shore as possible. I wonder if they'll wake up or not. Oh well if they don't then they'll die instantly when the wave hits them. I have to say I do feel guilty. Tiffany is a bitch, Mariana is vicious and revenge-seeking, but Alexander and Elle were nice. I mean Elle isn't like the other careers, she came here to save her best friend. She did train. But not with a proper training center like Alex, Tiffany and Mariana did. She trained by herself. They started when they were 6 or 7 and she started training when she was 13. They did it to become famous, she did it to save her friend. She's a bit like me, well, a lot like me, but much nicer. She would never do what I just did. Our reasons for volunteering are very different as well, I volunteered because I want to avenge my sisters death, I volunteered to get revenge, she did it to save a person's life. I guess I should've at least woken her up. Maybe I should've waked Alex up as well, he wasn't mean, he hates the games. Does he kill? Yes, we all do, but at least hates himself for it, not like Tiffany, she kills out of pleasure.

**(Tiffany's POV District 1 Female)**

Alexander wakes me up.

"We have to go now!" he screams "Get up!"

"What the hell are you talking about?" I question "Where's Ruben? wasn't she on watch?"

"Yeah well she left!" he continues "We need to go! Now!" I see Elle and Mariana grabbing supplies and weapons.

"We can't take it all." says Elle "We'll have to leave a lot of it behind, or it'll slow us down."

"Can someone tell me what's going on here!" I scream

"Turn the fuck around!" says Mariana. I don't believe my eyes.

"What the hell is that?!" I scream

"A tsunami, now come get some supplies before it crushes us!" she responds.

"Where the hell did Ruben go?" I question again

"Doesn't matter? Just come here and help!" she responds once again. We continue to garb as many supplies as we can but not too many. We're leaving a lot of it behind, I'd say about half the supplies are going to be left here.

"Lets go!" says Alexander and with that, we leave sprinting off into the jungle. It doesn't take long for the wave to get to the shore, we hear the big crushing sound of the tsunami on the shore, and a loud snap echo's in the arena, that must've been the cornucopia's roof getting smashed. All the supplies are going to spread out around the arena. A little while after, we hear the trees behind us falling down and hitting the ground, only the skinnier and weaker trees are being torn to the ground, many of the jungle trees still remain, I'm guessing that the Gamemakers want to keep some bits of the arena there. I hear Mariana scream as she's dragged off by the current in another direction, the current hits me and Elle and Alexander eventually are caught up in it as well. I'm submerged underwater as I'm dragged by the current.

**(Liam's POV District 6 Male)**

I run and run, but I know I'll never escape the huge wave that is following me. Fucking Gamemakers. The wave finally catches up to me and I'm stuck in it's current. I try to swim up but the the current is too strong and I'm not the best of swimmers. The current pulls me and drags me with incredible force. I stop struggling, the force is too strong, and the more I struggle the more air I'm going to want, so I just let the current drag me, and hope that the water level will lower soon. I'd like to close my eyes because they're starting to hurt, but I have to be alert.

An axe swirls by me. An axe? I see a backpack being dragged by the current. What are all these supplies doing here? Then it hits me, the wave hit the cornucopia and it's spreading the supplies across the arena. I try to swim towards the backpack but my back hits a tree before I can even touch the backpack. The current is pushing against me. I'm stuck! I can't get out of here! The current is too strong and it's pushing me against this huge jungle tree. I can feel the water crushing me. Every second that passes is excruciating. I have to get out of here! Either that or I'll be crushed by the water. The water continues to push against me. A rock, about the size of my head, is heading towards me. I can't dodge it. It hits my right knee, horrible crushing pain shoots through my knee. I can't bare it. I scream, but instead, a distorted sound comes out of my mouth, since I'm underwater. I use all the energy in my body to fight against the current. But I fail to win, I give up. I'm a goner. I lost every single chance I could've possibly had to win in the last minute. Doing my best to ignore the pain, I try to remember my family. I think about my dad, my mom, my sister, my brothers, my friends. I'm sorry, but I'm not going to make it. Please, don't forget me once I'm gone. I love you all. The water keeps pushing, I feel pain across my chest, my ribs are probably broken. The water keeps pushing. I can't even think anymore, the pain is just too great. I start to suck in water, mouthful after mouthful. The water keeps pushing. My lungs gradually fill up with water. I see Elle being dragged by the current and I see her pass in front of me. We make eye contact, I stare into her beautiful green eyes. Elle, win, for my family, for 6, for me. I close my eyes. The pain slowly fades away, I start to lose grasp of the world around me. Finally, the pain ends.

**(Elle's POV District 6 Female)**

No! No, Liam! I try to scream but he can't hear me, he closes his eyes and I feel a boom, was that his canon? I should've allied with him instead of going with the careers. Why did I even ally with the careers in the first place? Look at where I am now, the careers aren't here to protect me now are they? I see an axe stuck on a tree. Since I gave my bow to Mariana, and god knows where she is, I really could use a weapon. As the current pushes me towards it, I prepare to grab it. It's stuck on the jungle tree but the grip is sticking out a little, I don't want the same fate as Liam, if I try to get on the tree and grab the axe I'll get crushed like Liam did, so instead I decide to try to grab the axe from the part thats sticking out. The current doesn't seem to go too fast, but I still might injure my arm. Is it worth it? I'm not even that good with an axe. I could end up dislocating my arm if I'm not careful. I'll find something else, I'm not going to risk dislocating my arm, specially not now when I need my limbs most.

I'm going to need air soon, I try to swim up but the current just keeps pushing me forwards and I need to focus on dodging the trees in front of me. I need air. I'm going to have to take a risk, I can either dodge the trees and drown, or try to get air and have a chance of living. I'll choose the second option. I swim upwards as fast as my limbs allow me. A rock smashes against my left foot, but my shoe reduces the strength of the blow. I don't stop. I continue swimming. I'm almost there, just a little more. I reach the surface. I breathe. The feeling is so relieving. I look around me, the water level has risen so much, that I can actually feel the leaves of the jungle trees slightly touch my face. These jungle trees must be at least 40 meters tall, the water level has risen so much. I see a big branch about 3 meters in front of me, I quickly submerge my head underwater to dodge it, I stick my head out once again. I look around to see if there are any tributes close to me, and I think there are. I can't really make out who it is, but I think it's a girl, long blonde hair, that's all I can tell. So it's either Hannah or Tiffany. There are no other blonde girls in the competition apart from those two, and me. I see another head pop up beside her, brown hair. Hannah doesn't have an alliance, so this has to be Tiffany and Mariana.  
"Tiffany, Mariana over here!" I scream. They turn to face me and they see me. We try to swim to meet each other but it's not very easy.

"Lets just meet once the water level goes back to normal, don't get too separated from this area!" responds Mariana after realizing that swimming towards me is useless. I feel the water level slowly decreasing. Slowly, very slowly, but it's decreasing.

**(Minho's POV District 8 Male)**

I try to signal to Mara to go, it's useless, I'm going to die. Trying to move this boulder is impossible, she can still win. I'm sorry, I mouth to her. Judging by her face expression, I think she got it, and she swims upwards with Odyss.

We were just waking up when we heard a huge tree fall near our cave, then we saw the wave. We got caught in its current and since I'm not a great swimmer, I wasn't able to dodge the huge boulder that came towards us. It smashed me against the ground, crushing my leg and I can't get out of its grip. Mara and Odyss tried to move it, but it was useless, Mara didn't give up, but it was useless. The boulder wasn't moving.

Now I lay here, knowing that I'm going to die. When my name got reaped, the first thing that came to my mind was death. The thought of death was probably the scariest thought to me back then, now that I'm actually dying, I don't feel scared at all. I don't really have any regrets. I lived a good life. The last couple days might've not been the best days in my life, but I learned a lot from them. If I had any regrets, I guess it would've been to have protected Mara a bit better, just so she'd have a better chance now. I hope Odyss takes care of her. I'm sure he will, but in the end there can only be 1 winner. I push that thought out of my mind. I think about my family and friends back in 8. My mom, my dad, all my friends. It feels as if all my life flashes before my eyes. I see the last few important memories I have. My name getting reaped, my family weeping in the Justice Building, the Chariot Rides, the interviews, seeing the bright 8 flash on the TV when the Training Scores were announced, entering the arena and standing on my steel podium, running off with Mara and Odyss, spending the night at our cave, seeing the boulder head towards me, and finally, seeing Mara let go of my hand and swimming to the surface. My body tries to breathe, but all I get is gulps of water into my lungs. I close my eyes, I smile, because I had a short, but good life. I slowly lose touch of everything around me, and let go.

**(Krow's POV District 12 Male)**

I feel another boom, are these canons? The sound is distorted since I'm underwater but it's a bit similar to the sound of the canons.

It's going to be hard for Connor to swim, since his arm hasn't recovered yet. Me and Amanda are helping him to swim to the surface, but at the same time we also have to watch and see where the current drags us to, we might be headed straight for a tree or a boulder.

When we saw the wave, we didn't even try to dodge it, we knew it would take us with it. Why bother wasting our energy? At one point, I thought the wave was going to crush us. Luckily, its power had decreased by a lot after crashing into all the trees and the shore. It's crazy how, despite its size, it's still able to continue going, even if it is on land, clearly this was a Gamemakers' doing. We got lucky, but the other tributes closer to the shore might've not gotten as lucky as we did, the current and the strength of the wave was probably stronger there than here.

Amanda and I finally manage to get Connor to the surface, it wasn't as hard as I expected it to be, the water level is decreasing quite a bit. The current is also getting weaker. The Gamemakers are bored already? Or is it simply because it took the wave a long time to get to us? We're probably the last few tributes to get stuck in this huge wave's current, and they can see that we easily managed to get to the surface, so they've probably had "fun" with the others instead of us.

**(Melanie's POV District 4 Female)**

I hate this so much! I mean, I know how to swim and all, I come from 4... But Still! I wasn't made for such things. I should be at home wearing my dresses being with my friends and talking about boys, not fighting for my life! I hate this! Ugh! I'm soaked! This sucks, I thought that the games wouldn't be this troublesome, I thought that if I could just hide for a while the others would kill each other and leave me alone! Clearly the Gamemakers don't want to do that. Oh well, at least this wasn't too hard for me, I'm really good at swimming, even though I don't really like it. I hope that some more horrible careers died today. Thats what you get when you don't include _me _in an alliance. They should've thought twice about it. Oh well, my gain, their loss right?

The water level finally decreases completely and it goes back to normal, the ground is all soaked, wet and slippery, I fell a few times. How embarrassing! After hours of swimming, I'm pretty tired, so I decide that it would be good to have a nap, I choose a nice a comfortable spot for me to sleep in, one that's not too wet. I pull out my sleeping back and sleep doesn't take too long to arrive.

I wake up to the sound of the anthem. Ugh! The Capitol is always here to disturb my sleep huh? The first face to appear is Liam's face, he's the boy from District 6. I remember meeting him at the Chariot Rides. He was kinda cute, I asked him for an alliance be he denied. Thats what you get when you don't ally with me! The next face, is the boy from 8. I don't remember his name, he didn't really stick out throughout the stay at the Capitol, or throughout the games. No careers died, well that sucks. It's okay, they'll die in due time.

**A/N: Ok so there's another chapter! :) Please Review, reviews really help to improve the story and the upcoming stories :)**

**13 Tributes Remain:**

**District 1:**

**Tiffany (female) Training Score: 9**

**District 2:**

**Mariana (female) Training Score: 9**

**District 3:**

**Connor (male) Training Score: 7**

**District 4:**

**Melanie (female) Training Score: 7**

**Alexander (male) Training Score: 10**

**District 5:**

**District 6:**

**Elle (female) Training Score: 9**

**District 7:**

**Hannah (female) Training Score: 4**

**Joshua (male) Training Score: 10 **

**District 8:**

**Mara (female) Training Score: 7**

**District 9:**

**Ruben (female) Training Score: 9**

**Odyss (male) Training Score: 8**

**District 10:**

**District 11:**

**Amanda (female) Training Score: 8**

**District 12:**

**Krow (male) Training Score: 7**

**New Chapter Soon! Review!**


	10. Chapter 10 The Days Pass

**A/N: Ok! Ready for another chapter? ;) Oh and btw guys, some people told me that they confuse Mariana (District 2 Female) with Mara (District 8 Female). So remember guys Mara is the D8 girl and Mariana is the D2 girl :P Sorry for picking such similar names. Anyways, here are the alliances:**

Careers:  
Tiffany (District 1 Female)

**Mariana (District 2 Female)**

**Alexander (District 4 Male)**

**Elle (District 6 Female)**

**The Duo:**

**Mara (District 8 Female)**

**Odyss (District 9 Male)**

**The Outcasts:**

**Connor (District 3 Male)**

**Amanda (District 11 Female)**

**Krow (District 12 Male)**

**Tributes that don't have alliances (they're alone):**

**Melanie (District 4 Female)**

**Hannah (District 7 Female)**

**Joshua (District 7 Male)**

**Ruben (District 9 Female) (When Ruben left the careers behind, she left their alliance, so now she's alone)**

**Ok so that's it.. :P only 13 tributes remain! Remember, if you want to improve the story, please review!**

**Day 5:**

**(Mariana's POV District 2 Female)**

Elle wakes me up. She goes on to wake up the others. I have no idea where we are, the wave carried us very far away from the shore. It doesn't really matter since the cornucopia doesn't exist anymore, but it'd be good to know my whereabouts. This island seems huge. I don't think that any tributes have gotten to the other side of the island yet.

"We should go see if we can find some tributes to kill. They must all be pretty weak after the wave hit." says Tiffany

"I agree." I say "We can really use this time to find some tributes that have lowered their guard."

"There's no cornucopia anymore so we can all go instead of leaving someone behind." adds Alexander

"I don't have a weapon, though, I gave my bow to Mariana." interrupts Elle

"We'll find you something, remember the weapons have been spread out across the arena because of the wave." says Tiffany "You can have one of my knives for the time being." Tiffany hands a knife over to Elle and we all go into a random direction.

We walk for hours, we occasionally stop for breaks, but we never stop for too long. Since all the positions of the tributes have changed after the wave, I thought that we'd find someone pretty quickly, but all we've managed to find are trees, and more trees. Gamemakers seem to not intervene at all with us, and no canons have sounded. I guess it's the first relaxing day of the Hunger Games. It is good to have a bit of a break from all the fighting and surviving, but at the end of the day, relaxing isn't going to get me back to District 2 any faster. We can spend 10 days of relax, in the end it'll just be 10 extra days I have to stay here.

I give up. I just stop walking. We've walked all day and haven't found anything, it's already dark and I'm guessing we're going to hear the anthem soon. The others don't complain when I stop and sit down, they just seem to do the same, I guess that we're not going to get any kills today. We haven't made any progress today, all we've been doing is walking and eating, that's it. Elle managed to find a sword that was stuck under a log, but as far as progression goes, that's all. As I predicted, the anthem starts to sound shortly after I sat down. No faces. Today has been pretty boring, the capitol isn't going to be happy about that.

**(Odyss's POV District 9 Male)**

Nothing has really happened today. Mara went to look for some edible plants and I went fishing in a nearby stream. Today has been calm, it's nice to have a calm day in between all the struggle. There have been no deaths today. Maybe all the tributes have been very separated from one another. There might not even be a career alliance anymore, the careers might all be spread out across the arena.

I catch a glimpse of silver in a nearby bush. Is it a weapon? I rapidly go over there to check out the mysterious item.

"What are you doing?" asks Mara

"I saw something over in that bush, I'm going to check it out." I respond

"Really? It could be something from the cornucopia!." she continues "It could also be a sponsor gift!"

"We'll find out." I see an axe lying under the bush. I pull the axe out of the bush and show it to Mara.

"You should keep it." she says "You're better with weapons than I am."

"Alright." I say happily. We finally have a weapon! We might have a shot at this!

The anthem sounds and no faces light up the sky. We'll that was expected, I heard no canons. The anthem ends and the jungle falls silent. Mara takes first watch, so I set my sleeping bag down and hand her the axe.

"Incase you see someone." I say as I give her the axe.

"I'm not killing anyone Odyss." she replies

"You have to kill to win. This isn't a decision you make Mara, if you want to survive you have to kill. Wether you like it or not." I respond trying to convince her.

"I'm not killing anyone. You can keep the axe." She persists.

"Fine." I'm too tired to fight with Mara, and if she doesn't want to fight, I'm not going to make her do it. I personally hate myself for saying what I just said. It might be true, but that's not the Odyss I know. I would've never said that before coming into the hunger games. Are these games changing me? I push the thought away and focus on sleep, which doesn't take long.

**Day 6:**

**(Joshua's POV District 7 Male)**

I wake up in my tree. I quickly roll up my sleeping bag and put all my supplies in my backpack. I climb down the tree and get to the ground. Today, someone is going to die. There were no deaths yesterday, and even if the other tributes don't meet, the Gamemakers will kill a tribute. They probably want to speed the games up quite a bit, they want to have a final 8 soon so they can begin the interviews. I'd rather kill a tribute myself than have the Gamemakers give them a horrible death. Partly because I would make it quicker for them, but also because that way I'd be sure that the Gamemakers wouldn't want to annoy me too much for the rest of the day, which would be good.

I start walking in the direction I came from. It doesn't take me too long to find another tribute, this time, it's an alliance. It's the alliance with the boy from 3, the girl from 11 and the boy from 12. I only remember the girl's name, Amanda. The other 2 I have no idea. By the looks of things, the boy from 3 and Amanda have left the boy from 12 behind. They haven't woken him up, but they haven't left him here to die either, because all their supplies are still here. They must've gone to hunt for food or something, without wanting to wake up their ally. Maybe they saw me coming and they thought it'd be a good way to get rid of him. I have no idea, but they could be around. I might just get myself 3 kills today. But for now, I should focus on him. I'll just make it quick. I walk over to him and stand above his resting body. I stab my axe onto his chest and shortly after, his canon sounds. I grab all the supplies that have been left behind, 2 backpacks, 2 knives. I leave the sleeping bags behind, I don't need those. I sprint off in another direction, hoping to find the boy's allies.

**(Ruben's POV District 9 Female)**

A canon sounds. Well finally, that was about time. Absolutely nothing happened yesterday, no deaths, no Gamemakers intervened, nothing.  
Ok, so that means that there are 12 tributes left. Half of the tributes are dead, 12 dead 12 alive. I'm guessing we're about half way through the games as well. The games tend to last 2 weeks and it's day 6, so I'd say we're about half way through. That's good, 1 step closer to coming home.

Shortly after the canon sounds, the Hunger Games announcer, Claudius Templesmith, starts speaking. His voice echoes throughout the jungle.

"Tributes! Congratulations on making it this far! There are only half of the tributes left, that means that you are all in the better half of the tributes! As a reward, the Gamemakers will be hosting a feast tomorrow at this exact time. We will be placing a new cornucopia since the old one has been destroyed. It will be place in the very center of the jungle. You will see the cornucopia being placed by our hovercrafts once this announcement is finished so you'll all know where the new cornucopia is. As I said before, the feast will begin tomorrow at this time. We'll have a variety of weapons and food supplies, but you must come quickly, because there is only a limited amount of weapons and food. We hope to see you all there! That'll be all. Good luck and may the odds be _ever _in your favor!" Once his last words leave my ears, I see a 2 hovercrafts coming down to the arena holding a huge object, which I figure is the cornucopia. I see the whereabouts of where they are placing the cornucopia and start heading in that direction. So this is what the Gamemakers had planned for us. Well I could sit back and wait for the others to kill each other during the feast, but as Claudius said, there is a limited amount of weapons and food and I want to make sure to get some, my food supplies are running low. Tomorrow will be a very interesting day.

**(Connor's POV District 3 Male)**

Amanda and I went to collect some edible berries and we didn't want to wake Krow up. He had been taking care of us for the last couple of days ever since we got injured and he really needs to rest. Since we were feeling better and we recovered from the wave attack and the rupture attack we decided to be helpful to Krow and pay him back for everything. But then we heard the canon and we saw a boy's body being lifted up by a hovercraft close to the area where we left Krow, so we ran back to camp and Krow wasn't there anymore. Our supplies were gone. Krow was either killed by another tribute and the tribute took our things, or Krow decided to run away with our stuff and he found a tribute and killed him. I'm pretty sure that Krow would never betray us, he did take care of us for such a long time, it wouldn't make sense for him to just run off after taking care of us for so long. No offense to Krow, but I don't see him being able to win a fight against another male tribute. We both conclude that Krow has been killed. He didn't deserve this, he could've just let us die, not once, but twice, but instead he took care of us. Now he's dead. No one deserves this, not even the meanest careers deserve to go through this.

Shortly after, we heard the announcement.

"We have to go to the feast." says Amanda "It's the only way we could compensate for our loss of supplies today." She has a point, but it's very risky.

"It's very dangerous, the careers will be there, and many other strong tributes will be there too." I don't want to go to this feast, but deep down I know that it's either going to the feast or slowly dying of thirst and hunger.

"We have no choice Connor, we probably don't have any sponsors, and if we did, we lost them when Krow died." she replies.

"I know, but we have to watch out." I sigh, this is going to suck.

After the announcement, the day goes by pretty quickly. We fill up our canteens in a stream nearby and attempt to fish, but fail. Soon enough, the anthem sounds and Krow's face lights up the sky. I knew that he died, but deep down I hoped that he hadn't died, even if all the facts said otherwise. Krow's face leaves the sky and the anthem ends.

"I'll take first watch." I say

"Sure."

Amanda gets into her sleeping bag and quickly falls asleep. I sit there, watching the stars. I wonder about the other tributes, not the ones in these games, but the ones before me, the ones that died in previous games. I wish I could talk to them, I fell like I can relate to their experiences so much. I'm in the same position as they were in. Maybe I could've been friends with some of them, who knows? I hate the Capitol for doing this to us. Some of these kids were only 12 or 13 when they died. They had their whole lives ahead of them. I still remember the faces of the tributes when we were in the training center. Seeing their faces light up when they got something right, you could see that as they tried new things and learned new tricks they all thought that they could be the lucky one to win this year, despite having all odds against them, you could see that deep down, a spark lit up each time they learned a new skill. They had a tiny spark of hope of winning and of coming back to their District. That all changed once the gong went off. Miracles don't exist in the games. Now half of the tributes are dead. I push all the thoughts out of my mind and continue to observe the shining stars.

**A/N: Ok so that's another chapter. I know this chapter was boring but next chapter is the feast so stay tuned for that. There's going to be a lot of deaths and a lot of fighting! Who will remain alive after the feast is over? You'll find out in the next chapter :D**

**12 Tributes Remain:**

**District 1:**

**Tiffany (female) Training Score: 9**

**District 2:**

**Mariana (female) Training Score: 9**

**District 3:**

**Connor (male) Training Score: 7**

**District 4:**

**Melanie (female) Training Score: 7**

**Alexander (male) Training Score: 10**

**District 5:**

**District 6:**

**Elle (female) Training Score: 9**

**District 7:**

**Hannah (female) Training Score: 4**

**Joshua (male) Training Score: 10**

**District 8:**

**Mara (female) Training Score: 7**

**District 9:**

**Ruben (female) Training Score: 9**

**Odyss (male) Training Score: 8**

**District 10:**

**District 11:**

**Amanda (female) Training Score: 8**

**District 12:**

**Okkk remember feast next chapter! ~DivineArrow**


	11. Chapter 11 The Feast

**A/N: I'm back! The Feast is here! A lot of fighting and excitement is about to come! But first the alliances:**

**The Careers:**

**Tiffany (District 1 Female)**

**Mariana (District 2 Female)**

**Alexander (District 4 Female)**

**Elle (District 6 Female)**

**The Duo:**

**Mara (District 8 Female)**

**Odyss (District 9 Male)**

**The Outcasts**

**Connor (District 3 Male)**

**Amanda (District 11 Female)**

**The tributes that don't have alliances (they're alone)**

**Melanie (District 4 Female)**

**Joshua (District 7 Male)**

**Hannah (District 7 Female)**

**Ruben (District 9 Female)**

**12 Tributes remain! But how many will remain after this chapter? **

**Day 7:**

**(Mara's POV District 8 Female)**

It's time. The feast will begin soon. Odyss warps his hands around his axe and I take my knife out of my belt. Our strategy is to get there first. The second the feast begins, we'll be make a run for it. I'm not sure if it will work, but it's worth a try.

"Tributes! Let the feast begin!"

Without hesitation, I sprint towards the cornucopia where the backpacks and weapons lie. I hear Odyss running behind me making sure no other tributes are attacking us. I see a figure emerge out of the corner of my eye, but I ignore it, I can't stop now. I grab a backpack. I turn around and face Odyss and that's when I see him lying on the ground, with an arrow in his leg. He tries to get up but another arrow comes flying right into his chest. Mariana. That's the figure I saw before, she just shot Odyss. She turns her attention towards me, but on the other side of the field, Hannah emerges out of the jungle, you can see Ruben also come out at about 90 degrees from Hannah. I take this opportunity to run to Odyss. He's on the ground, a pool of blood surrounds him.

"You're going to be okay." I say trying to comfort him, but we both know that he isn't going to be okay.

"You h-have t-t-to... win-n." He barley manages to say. He starts to cough out blood. He can't even speak anymore he just keeps choking on his own blood, all I can do is hold is hand and try to comfort him as he slowly dies. He's going to die here miserably, what will I do without him? The only reason I am still alive is because of Minho and Odyss. Minho is dead and Odyss is following his footsteps. I'll never survive without him. But I can't back down now, I have to win it for them.

Eventually, Odyss' body slowly goes still and his canon blows. I have to get out of here. I look around, everyone showed up by the looks of it. I can see Tiffany fighting with Amanda and Connor. Ruben and Hannah seem to have gotten in a fight as well, the rest are just running around in confusion not knowing where to go or what to do. I take Odyss' backpack and run off into the jungle, as far away from the horrors of the Feast.

**(Connor's POV District 3 Male)**

"Now!" screams Amanda, and we run towards the cornucopia. Hannah and Ruben have gotten into a fight and Mara is with a boy that lies on the ground. I forgot his name, he must be the boy from 9. Amanda reaches the cornucopia before I do. A canon sounds, must've been the boy. Amanda reaches for a backpack but a knife come whizzing through the air and scratches her arm. Tiffany. Amanda pulls our her knife and Tiffany does as well. They start to get into close ranged combat as Amanda slowly approaches Tiffany. Amanda is an expert at close combat, she can beat Tiffany. I pull my knife out of my belt and attack Tiffany, she blocks my attack, but Amanda is about to slash her leg, she stops that too.  
"Idiots, just because Amanda is good at close combat doesn't mean she can beat me. I've trained all my life for this. You think that a starving girl from 11 and a nerd from 3 can beat me?" says Tiffany mockingly. In the blink of an eye, Tiffany kicks my knife out of my hand and knees Amanda in the stomach. She kicks me and I fall to the ground. Rapidly Amanda backs away, Tiffany pulls out a sharp knife from her belt, Amanda's eyes widen. With the flick of her wrist, Tiffany throws her knife into Amanda's chest. She falls to the ground in an instant. Tiffany turns around to face me. With a flick of her other wrist she's got her second knife whizzing towards my chest. I try to dodge it but it enters my left arm, the same arm that was injured by and arrow during the rupture attack. I freeze. I don't even get up, I just freeze. A canon sounds. Tiffany pulls out a long dagger out of her belt as she walks over towards me, ignoring the hell around her. She's now standing over my body, she holds the dagger by the blade, and with the flick of her wrist the knife comes spinning towards my face. I loose sight of everything. Everything happened so quickly, I feel like my name got reaped just minutes ago, and here I am, dying on live TV. The pain starts. It's unbearable. I'm too weak to put up a fight against it. Eventually, the world around me fades.

**(Hannah's POV District 7 Female)**

Our weapons clash once more. Her moves are quick and agile, but her arms are weak. My moves aren't as quick and agile, but they're stronger and have more power. She's able to dodge all my attacks and I manage to block all of hers. A canon sounds as our weapons clash once more. The first death of the feast, and I'm pretty sure that there's going to be more. I duck as Ruben swings her sword at me one more time. I can see that she's trained, obviously not in a training center like the careers, but she's been doing training and it's visible.

I see backpacks and weapons being snatched, one after the other, while we're fighting here, the supplies at the feast are being taken. I came here to get supplies, not to fight, but if the fight drags on there won't be anything left for both of us.

"Shouldn't we get supplies and continue this later?" I say as our weapons collide again. "There won't be anything if we continue fighting here like idiots." She doesn't reply, instead she dodges my attack and runs off towards a backpack. I quickly follow, I attempt to grab a backpack but it looks like the path is blocked by a fight that's going on with Tiffany, Amanda and Connor. Even though Tiffany is outnumbered, she looks like she's winning. Amanda tries to punch Tiffany, but she blocks her attack and she throws a knife at her which quickly finds Amanda's chest. Her canon goes off shortly after. Connor is quick to die as well, Tiffany has a bit of a struggle with him at first but eventually she manages to through a knife at him. I take the opportunity to get my supplies while Tiffany isn't looking. I hear another canon as I start to flee the cornucopia, must be Connor.

Once I'm off in the jungle I figure out who's left and who my biggest threats are. So we've got Tiffany from 1, Mariana from 2, both tributes from 4, Elle from 6, me and Joshua from 7, the girl from 8, and finally Ruben from 9. So 9 of us are left. My biggest threats right now would be the girls from 1,2 and 9. I should also watch out for Alexander and Joshua. As for the rest, there no big deal. What I can't use to my advantage anymore is my "weak" act. Everyone left has seen me show my true skills at least once, they all know by now that I was faking being weak.

**(Elle's POV District 6 Female)**

A third canon shoots. A few tributes start to flee the cornucopia with their supplies. 1 backpack remains on the table and only 2 weapons. One of them being a bow. That's mine. I sprint towards the bow, once I get there I quickly grab it an put the quiver of arrows on my back. I see Joshua next to me, grabbing the last backpack and heading off into the jungle. I look around to see who's still here. Tiffany is retrieving one of her knives from Connor's lifeless body. Alex takes the last weapon, a sword, meaning he now has two. There's no trace of the others.

"We should go, you and me. I don't think that there's a career alliance anymore, Ruben left, it looks like Mariana has left as well, and I doubt that Tiffany would want to team up with you or me. Let's go now while she's busy with her knives." Alex whispers to me. I nod and we quietly run off to the jungle. Tiffany doesn't realize.

3 dead, 9 remain. There might be more, I think Mariana went after Ruben.

"So, how's it back in 6?" I sigh. District 6, it feels like such a long time ago that I left 6. It's mainly factories. Around the town square there are a few shops and nice little houses, the rich part of 6 you could say. Surrounding the little circle of shops and houses are the "poorer" houses. The rest are factories.

"Meh, it isn't great, but it's home." I simply respond. "Mostly factories, it's not as bad as 11 or 12, but it isn't as great as 1 or 2 either, it's simple, but nice. I'm guessing 4 is much better."

"Not much, I guess you could call it a rich District. After all we _are _a career District. But if you're asking about how _life_ is in District 4, it's not all that great." I don't understand, District 4 is a rich District. Life in 4 should be nicer than in most of the other Districts

"And why would that be?" I ask

"Well, as you know I'm a career, and I had to train for this. I guess the trainees in 4 are nicer than the ones in Districts 1 and 2, but they're still arrogant, cocky, vicious, and jealous. I was allowed to volunteer, therefore, I was one of the best trainees. The others didn't like that so much. Let's just say that they made my life like hell. Every. Single. Day."  
"That's your problem? Getting annoyed by the trainees from 4? People in my District starve to death. When I was 12 I had to sign up for tesserae 5 times because we were so poor! At age 12 my name was entered in the reaping bowl 6 times. And in Districts like 11 and 12, people die everyday just because of starvation!" I shout, he thinks that he has such a tough life because he's been bullied by a few idiots from District 4, I guess he doesn't realize that people have it much worse in other Districts.

"I know. I never said that my life was the worst. You for starters have been through so much more than I have. Your brother died, your cousin, died and you've had to sign up for tesserae at age 12. Nothing like that ever happened to me. You probably hate me." He knows that much about me? I told him about my brother and cousin? Wow, I thought I was just an obstacle to him. Just in his way from getting back to District 4. I guess I know him quite well too. I know why he volunteered, what his family life is like, and what his life was like back in 4. I guess I have been keeping a track of Alex as well. But I don't hate him, I actually find him quite nice. Cocky, but nice.  
"I don't hate you, you're probably the nicest person in these games. I guess there aren't many careers like you are there?"

"You think I'm nice? I killed a 13-year-old during the bloodbath. She didn't deserve to die" he responds.  
"None of us do Alex! It's just how the Games work, it's a tough reality. You know that."

**(Joshua's POV District 7 Male)**

I should've killed someone. I had the chance to anyway. I could have killed Tiffany easily, and Mariana, and even Elle. Oh well, they'll die eventually. Looking on the bright side, I was able to get myself a second axe. I'm twice as deadly now. The anthem is going to come sound soon. There were 3 deaths today. I know the boy from 9 died, but I'm not sure about the other two. I'm alive, that's good right? I guess that's expected from me. I'm expected to win after all.

The anthem begins to sound and the jungle lights up with the first face. Connor, the boy from 3. I'm surprised I even know his name. The next face is the boy from 9, his name seems to be Odyss. That means that the next face has to be the girl from 11, Amanda. I'm right obviously. Her face leaves the sky and the anthem ends. So Districts 3, 5, 10, 11 and 12 have no more tributes. Surprise surprise none of them are career Districts. On the other side, there aren't many careers left. Tiffany, Mariana and Alexander. I guess you could consider Elle and Ruben as careers since they trained despite they don't come from career Districts, but then I would also be a career. I don't feel like a career. I did train, but I'm not a career.

I get up on a tree, making sure that no one can get me up here. I get into my sleeping bag and tie a rope around myself and the tree so that I won't fall off. I let sleep take over my body.

**A/N: Yeah so that's another chapter! 3 deaths today, 9 tributes remain. Here are the tributes that are still standing:**

**District 1:**

**Tiffany (female) Training Score: 9**

**District 2:**

**Mariana (female) Training Score: 9**

**District 3:**

**District 4:**

**Melanie (female) Training Score: 7**

**Alexander (male) Training Score: 10**

**District 5:**

**District 6:**

**Elle (female) Training Score: 9**

**District 7: **

**Hannah (female) Training Score: 4**

**Joshua (male) Training Score: 10**

**District 8:**

**Mara (female) Training Score: 7**

**District 9:**

**Ruben (female) Training Score: 9**

**District 10:**

**District 11:**

**District 12:**

**So that's it guys :) Remember if you want to improve the story then review! :D ~DivineArrow**


	12. Chapter 12 The Cliff

**A/N: Hi guys :D Thanks for the positive reviews :D I appreciate it, I really do. Right so the games have dragged on for quite a bit, I'm not saying I'm going to rush the story, but I'm thinking of having a victor on the 12th or 13th day. I don't want to prolong it too much.**

**The Alliances (or what's left of them)**

**The "New" Duo:**

**Elle (District 6 Female)**

**Alexander (District 4 Male)**

**The rest are alone:**

**Tiffany (District 1 Female)**

**Mariana (District 2 Female)**

**Melanie (District 4 Female)**

**Hannah (District 7 Female)**

**Joshua (District 7 Male)**

**Mara (District 8 Female)**

**Ruben (District 9 Female)**

**Who will make it through this chapter?**

**Day 8**

**(Melanie's POV District 4 Female)**

The 8th day and I'm still alive. I'm not surprised. My daddy always said I was superior to the other kids. I haven't trained for the games, but clearly I'm a natural. I've survived 8 days. All the tributes that are still alive have trained for the games, except for Hannah and Mara. They'll both die soon. Mara is weak and helpless, and Hannah can't use her little "act" to her advantage anymore.

Now that I think about it, maybe I should've trained back in 4. I would be amazing, people all over Panem would recognize me as the fighter from District 4. I probably would've won the games already. Back then I thought training was stupid. My parents never wanted me to train either, so it never crossed my mind. My family doesn't need fame and fortune anyways, we're already the most known family in 4 because of our fishing company. We're one of the richest too. Life in District 4 was very easy for me, I've never had to sign up for tesserae and we've never been in an economic struggle. I was too busy thinking about other things like boys, swimming, friends, makeup, dresses things that most girls in District 4 think about. I know a few trainees, not many, I don't like them too much, they are all so obsessed about the Hunger Games it annoys me. I never really payed any attention to the games either. The games never scared me, I always thought that if I'd ever get reaped someone would take my place. My odds of getting reaped were very low too, so the games never worried me. Guess where I'm now? In The freaking Hunger Games.

Arriving to the games was a huge change from my life back in 4. I have to fight for my life every single day. I have it easier than other tributes though. My dad has connections with some people from the Capitol and he's asked them to send me food and water, so far I have not had to hunt for anything. I wouldn't know how to do it anyways. People from the Districts usually never send tributes gifts. It's only happened once or twice in the history of the games. It's not because the supplies cost a lot of money, but shipping and handling from the Districts is very expensive. Most can't afford it. For the first few days my dad sent me supplies, it go too expensive for him and he started contacting his friends from the Capitol to help him.

I'm so lost in my thoughts that it takes me a while to realize that there's a tribute up ahead of me. She doesn't see me, she has her back faced to me. There's cliff right in front of her, she's sitting down on the edge eating berries. She has three backpacks, which is impressive, but no weapon. It would've been good if she'd have a weapon since I lost my spear during the wave attack and I haven't managed to get one since. She's about 10 meters away from where I am. I get a bit closer and recognize who it is. It's the girl from 8. I could easily push her off the cliff. I quietly walk towards her. There's 6 meters of distance between us when I step on a branch. Shit! She quickly turns around to face me. I can't let this opportunity go, I'm still stronger and better than her, I can kill her. I sprint towards her.

**(Mara's POV District 8 Female)**

I'm sitting on the edge of the huge cliff, lost in my thoughts. Thinking about home. All I want right now is home. District 8 isn't the richest or the best District, but it's home, and that's all I want. I promised Minho and Odyss I would win, and I feel that it is my duty to do so. They died trying to protect me, therefore I should do their deaths justice. It would also be good for my family back in 8, and also for Minho's. The food would help my family a lot, we're very poor and me and my brother have to sign up for tesserae every year. This year I had my name entered in the reaping bowl 25 times. I guess the odds weren't exactly in my favor.

I hear a branch snap from behind me. I rapidly turn around and realize that Melanie, the girl from District 4, is sprinting towards me. A flashback of the night with Odyss comes to my mind, the night were I told him I wouldn't kill. But was I really saying the truth? Will I actually kill if it comes down to it? I'm going to have to make a decision soon because Melanie is literally 2 meters away from me now. She jumps towards me, instead of dodging her attack I jump towards her as well. We crash. We roll around in the ground for a while. She kicks violently and throws punches everywhere. Is it killing if it's self defense? I punch her face and knee her in the stomach. I grab a rock and smash it down on her face. She yells in agony. Is this self defense or am I just lying to myself to justify my actions? In the meanwhile Melanie grabs the rock out of my hand and smashes it into my face. I kick and yell. She pins me to the ground but I kick her off my body. She grabs me once again and pulls me to the ground. I grab her as well and we start to turn. Turning turns into rolling and before I can realize whats happening, we're headed for the cliff. She doesn't know. She's too focused on trying to punch me and kick me that she doesn't realize the cliff in front of us. I try to get her off me but in between the rolling and her punching I don't have the strength to get her off me.

The ground beneath me disappears. Melanie's eyes widen, she knows now. We fall. I see Minho's face. I can see him mouth his last words while he was drowning underwater "I'm sorry." he said. I see Odyss, telling me to win, no, begging me to win. They put there hopes on me. They died for _me. _My family, watching at home, seeing me die. The ground below me gets closer rapidly. I close my eyes. I see my family, sitting in the living room, watching me. I see my mother cry and my brother comforting her. I see Minho and Odyss dying, and their families weeping. I prepare myself for the agonizing pain that I'm about to feel. It greets me, like pain always greets someone, coldly. The pain soon starts to fade away, I must be dying. I hear a canon just before things slip away. Not my canon, Melanie's. I feel like my life just flew by me in a second. It all ends here. I'm sorry, Minho, Odyss, I'm sorry.

**(Alexander's POV District 4 Male)**

2 canons sound consecutively. That's strange. Usually two consecutive deaths only happen during events like the bloodbath or feasts. I doubt it's a coincidence, so I'm guessing that two tributes killed each other. That's probably what happened, the only question is who were the two unlucky tributes? I guess we'll find out tonight.

I remember the 2nd day of our stay at the Capitol. It was our first training session with the other tributes and I remember standing there in the middle of the them while the lead instructor told us about the rules. I was looking at the my competition, searching for tributes that looked like contenders. I remember seeing Elle standing beside her District partner. Her blonde hair fell back perfectly, I remember seeing her and thinking, she's a contender. Well guess who I'm allied with?

"I'm going to go hunting, you should go fishing in a nearby pond, we're running low on food." she instructs

"Sure." I smile and head off towards another direction.

I wonder how our ex allies are handling things. I'm guessing Tiffany is alive, she isn't going to die very easily. I'm pretty sure Mariana is also still alive. She's smart and cautious, I'm scared of her myself. I'm not so scared of Tiffany because I know that she's blinded with her own pride and self confidence. I'd be confident to say that Ruben is also still alive, she's prudent and unless she encountered Joshua or Mariana, I'd say that she's still alive. As for the others, I have no idea.

I finally find a pond. Not many fish are in it but it's enough fish for today and tomorrow. In 10 minutes I've caught all the fish in the pond and I'm headed back the way I came from, I'm sure Elle also got something. When I arrive I se her skinning a squirrel. That answers that question. We decide to cook the animals tomorrow, it's getting dark and if we'd light a fire now, we'd be asking to get killed. The anthem is going to come on soon.

Elle finishes the job and shortly after, the anthem starts to sound. I'm really curious as to who's died today. The first face to illuminate the jungle is Melanie's. So my District partner is dead. I can't say I feel bad, the girl had it coming. She was annoying and arrogant, just like a career, except she wasn't skilled in any way. I guess the news aren't as good for my District, but they still have 1 tribute left, me. Melanie's face fades away and Mara's face is displayed now. I never knew the girl, never really paid any attention to her at all. She's one of those tributes that don't stick out. I thought she was going to die in the bloodbath, but she made it a long way. What did she get in training? a 6? a 7? That's pretty good considering her level of survival skills. Her face leaves the sky and the anthem ends. 7 tributes remain. The interviews will be going on tomorrow, so all the tribute's family's will get interviewed. They usually do them during the final 8 but since there were two consecutive deaths that won't be possible.

I get into my sleeping back and Elle takes first watch, we don't say much. We usually only talk small talk, but we understand each others feelings and emotions, we get each other. I let sleep consume me and I throw all of my worries away, relying on Elle to make sure we're safe.

**A/N: I think that I have improved my writing skill a lot since the start of the story, I'm kinda happy about that :D That makes 12 chapters already and 8 days of the Hunger Games. Since there wasn't a final 8, because there were two consecutive deaths, the interviews will be on the final 7. I'm thinking of taking the Capitol's perspective for the next chapter and doing the interviews through the Capitol's interviewer's POV. I'll try something like that and see if it works out, you'll just have to find out next chapter. I'm estimating that my next chapter will be up sometime tomorrow in the afternoon. I will be traveling back to Switzerland in the morning. I'll have better internet in Switzerland so the chapters will get uploaded quicker! :)**

**These tributes remain:**

**District 1:**

**Tiffany (female) Training Score: 9**

**District 2:**

**Mariana (female) Training Score: 9**

**District 3:**

**District 4:**

**Alexander (male) Training Score: 10**

**District 5:**

**District 6:**

**Elle (female) Training Score: 9**

**District 7:**

**Hannah (female) Training Score: 4**

**Joshua (male) Training Score: 10**

**District 8:**

**District 9:**

**Ruben (female) Training Score: 9**

**District 10:**

**District 11:**

**District 12:**

**That's a wrap :) Quite a bit of sponsor gifts will be coming in next chapter because of the interviews. Please review if you want to improve the story. ~DivineArrow**


	13. Chapter 13 The Interviews

**A/N: Hey guys how's it going? I'm back with a new chapter with new surprises! It's the longest chapter yet so that's why there was a bit of a delay with the post :P I will be writing from the Interviewers POV since it is the interviews now! :) I decided that her name should be Sapphire, like the gem. She will be visiting all the Districts that have tributes that are still standing. She'll be visiting the following:**

**District 1**

**Tiffany's family**

**District 2**

**Mariana's family**

**District 4**

**Alexander's family**

**District 6**

**Elle's family**

**District 7**

**Hannah's family & Joshua's family**

**District 9**

**Ruben's family**

**Let the interviews begin!**

**(Sapphire's POV The Capitol Interviewer)**

Once again I have to go and visit the Districts for the annual Interviews. I usually root for the tributes that come from outline Districts, or I just simply root for the tributes that aren't careers. Basically anyone that doesn't come from a career District. But I have to pay the price when a tribute that I root for makes it to the final 8, because I have to visit their District. Lets just say that the outline Districts aren't the cleanest or the nicest.

I got sick of rooting for career Districts when they won it 7 years in a row a few years a go. I became an interviewer because I wanted to know more about how life in the Districts was. It always interested me, I wanted to know why the Capitol was so distant from the Districts. I understand the concept of the Hunger Games, and the punishment for the rebellion, but we don't have to treat them like they're animals. We kill their kids and make them work for us and we don't give anything in return. Sometimes I feel like I belong to the Districts and not to the Capitol. I should be defending the Capitol and not the Districts, I guess it's just the way I feel. Of course I'm smart enough to not speak my mind when I'm in the Capitol.

I look out the train window. I can see District 1 coming up, the nicest of all Districts, can't say the say the same thing for their citizens though. I usually come to this District every year for the interviews. The train comes to a stop. We've arrived. I leave the train first and the camera crew follows closely behind.

"Welcome to District 1!" says the Mayor "Right this way". We're lead to a two story house. Tiffany's family is already standing at the door.

"Welcome, welcome" says a tall lady with blonde hair, which I assume is Tiffany's mother. "Please come in."

"Thank You." I reply and we walk slowly into her house. Everything's decorated with luxurious furniture, a typical District 1 house. A huge poster catches my eye. "District 1 Pride" It says in big letters, below the writing is the District 1 symbol.

"I'm Tiffany's mom, Hellen." says the blonde woman. "This is my husband and Tiffany's dad, Christian. This is Tiffany's younger brother, Taylor, he says that he aspires to be like Tiffany when he grows up."

"Ahh, that's fantastic Taylor! May I say that you have a wonderful house." I force myself to say. Sometimes I just hate my job, I have to act all happy and nice when in fact I hate these people. Why would you ever encourage your kids to fight to the death? This is another reason why I don't root for careers.

"Please sit down." says Christian pointing at one of their couches. I sit down and ask for a glass of water. Lets get this over with.

"Right. So tell me about Tiffany, what's special about her? Apart from her survival skills of course."

"Tiffany's is really smart." begins Hellen "She is much smarter than the other girls, she's always stuck out..." I zone out, I'm not going to sit here and listen to a parent complimenting her kid. I try to look interested though. When her mouth stops moving I ask a different question. I try to ask a variety of different questions, but all they seem to want to talk about is how great their daughter is. Once I feel like they've answered enough questions I thank the family and do all the basic things you do once you finish an interview.

"Thanks for coming!" says the Hellen as I rapidly, but politely, leave her home.

We're back on the train and headed to District 2. The ride takes only a few minutes since it's very close to District 1. 2 is similar to 1 just with less decorations, it's simple, but nice and clean. We get off the train and the mayor welcomes us. To my surprise, instead of leading us towards a house in the center of District 2, he leads us to a house in Victor's Village. This interview might just be a bit more interesting than the last one.

We're welcomed by Mariana's family and then I see that there's more than one victor in this house. Mariana's two brothers won the games a few years ago. Her father is also a victor of the games and he seems to be quite happy to be interviewed. I faintly remember his games, he won when I was quite young but I remember that he killed 10 of the tributes in his games. We begin the interview and I start asking the same basic questions that I asked with Tiffany's family. They're very proud just like Tiffany's family. But instead of bragging about they're daughter they brag about being the one of only families to own three houses in Victor's Village. It seems like every question I ask leads to have them talk about how they won their games. I realize that I don't even know their names, they haven't introduced themselves to me. I guess they expect me to know their names, since they're victors and all. I don't bother memorizing the names of career victors. Mariana's mother doesn't say much, actually, she doesn't say anything at all. Is she downgraded because she isn't a victor? I ask a few more questions to wrap it up and leave. Why would they want Mariana to volunteer if they already have so many houses in Victor's Village? Do they just want to maintain a family tradition and be the only family to own 4 houses in Victor's Village? Ridiculous. I get on the train and don't even bother to look back as I leave behind the bloodthirsty District.

Since there are no finalists from 3, we skip it and go to District 4 directly. Another career District. Joy. The same stupid routine. They lead me to the boy's house introduce themselves and we begin the interview. Since he is the only tribute, along with Elle, to be in an alliance I'm going to change my set of questions to see what his parents think about their son's ally.

"As you know, Alexander's alliance is the last remaining alliance. What do you think of his ally, Elle?"

"Alexander is a smart boy, he won't get too distracted by her, soon enough she'll die or he'll kill her and move on." replies Alex's father, who's name I didn't even bother learning.

"Is that so? You don't think there's anything between them?" I persist to ask. I can't have another typical career interview, I need something.

"Well no, obviously not. Our son didn't volunteer to make friends, he volunteered to win and that's what he's going to do." So much for that theory, I decide to change the topic.

"Okay, well, who do you think would be in the finale with him, if he were to make it?"

"If he _were _to make it? He _is _going to make it." responds him mother angrily.

"It doesn't matter who he's up against, he will _win._" adds his father. So much for wanting a different interview. I ask a few more simple questions about the recent events and finish off the interview there.

That interview wasn't very different at all from Tiffany's and Mariana's. On the other side, I'm done with the career Districts. I get on the train once again and we head for District 6. Factories, that's mainly what this District is. That's okay I guess, I won't be spending my time outside anyways. I get out of the train and I'm lead to a small house with a large garden. Elle seems to have no siblings. The mother gives me a genuine smile but doesn't say anything, her father just leads me inside. They don't introduce themselves. I guess they're not big fans of the Capitol.

"Your daughter, Elle, made it to the final seven! You must be proud." I say trying to lighten up the mood.

"Yes, we are." The mother responds. They just want to get the interview over with.

"Elle volunteered. Has she trained before?"

"Yes, she has trained with me." responds the father

"But you're not in a career District. How did you train her?"

"Just outside in our garden, I made her a bow and arrow myself and taught her how to use it."

"I see, for what reasons did you want Elle to train? Money? Fame?"

Elle's mother looks over to her husband and looks back at me.

"Our family has had the bad luck of getting reaped for the games. We wanted to be sure that if Elle would ever get reaped she'd have a fighting chance, we never actually wanted her to volunteer."

"So why did she?"

"Her best friend got reaped at the reaping, I guess she figured that since she had trained, she has a shot to win the games."

"Do you regret training Elle now?"

"I figure that she would've volunteered anyways, they were very close, Elle and her friend."

"Right. Well what do you think of her ally, Alexander?"

"What is there to say? When the time comes, he'll turn on her, he's a career after all."

"So is your daughter." Once the words leave my mouth I know I've said the wrong thing.

"Our daughter is _not _a career! She didn't choose to be in the position she's in right now! She never wanted this. She did it for her friend, that's all there is to it!"

"I think we're done here" says the father after his wife's outburst. I'm quick to leave. I thought the non career District would be easier to handle, well I guess I was wrong, maybe it'll get better in 7.

The ride to 7 takes longer than I expected, we cross huge forests, but we finally get there. Both tributes from 7 are still alive so I'll be visiting two different houses. I walk out of the train and the mayor comes and greets me as usual.

"District 7 must be proud. Both of their tributes are still alive while career Districts only have 1 tribute still standing."

"Yes, we are proud indeed, but what can you say when you have a wonderful District full of wonderful people." She responds. Clearly this is all a big act to appear nice and welcoming towards the viewers at the Capitol. The mayor leads me towards a house on the outskirts of the District.

"Hannah's parents are lumberjacks. That's why they live close to the forest." That explains why she's so good with an axe. She was probably taught how to use one from a young age.

"Please come in." says Hannah's mother. They seem more welcoming than Elle's parents but they still don't introduce themselves, which is understandable. I wouldn't be too happy either if my daughter was I fighting for her life on live TV. I actually understand these people. Over the years of watching the games and seeing how families cope with their children in the games, I have finally understood some of the pain they feel. I'll never understand it all. I can't change the fact that I was born in the Capitol and I've been raised with the Capitol's mind set, but I've managed to understand the people from the Districts much better than regular Capitol citizens do. In some way, I feel like it ismy job to do so.

Hannah's interview is quick and brief, like Elle, her parents just want to get over with the interview and hope that their daughter makes it through the day. I compliment Hannah and how she was so smart to use her acting as an advantage. I try my best to make these families feel proud of their children but I'll never be able to take away the true and heartbreaking pain they feel. Pretty deep coming from a Capitol citizen huh?

I leave their home and I'm lead to a house in Victor's Village. The mayor tells me that Joshua's dad won the games and personally trained his son. He then volunteered to follow the footsteps of his father. I guess this interview is going to be a bit like the career ones. To my surprise, a little girl, no more than 10 years old, opens the door.

"Hello." she says in a shy manner

"Hi, you must be Joshua's sister." She nods as I come into the house.

"My dad is in the Capitol."

"Oh I see, he's Joshua's mentor. Where's your mother dear?"

"At work. She wasn't allowed to leave, but I was allowed to skip school for a while to do the interview."

"Right, well lets get started." I'm quite surprised, I've always interviewed parents, grandparents or guardians, but never a sibling.

"You must be proud of your brother."

"I'm scared, I told him not to volunteer, but he did, I couldn't help it."

"He's very strong and very skilled, he's going to be fine."

"Is that what you've told the other six families?" Pretty persistent for a 10-year-old. Ignoring her comment, I change the topic. I start to ask her about her about what Joshua did when he was home and what his attitude towards training was. Trying to avoid any questions that will lead to worrying her. She tells me about her dad winning the games and then meeting her mom during work. She talks about her school and how Joshua helped her with homework. Just basic things, can't expect much from a 10-year-old. I finish off the interview and head back to the train.

Just one more interview left. District 9. It takes really long to get to 9. We have to cross a few more forests and then around 3 grain fields until we make it to the outskirts of the District. It's obvious that compared to the other Districts, this one is much poorer. Not as bad as 11 and 12, but on rare occasions do I ever go to those Districts for interviews. I'm led to a very small house close to the town square. It's odd to have such a small house so close to the center of the District. Usually the richer houses are closer to the town square and the poorer ones are further away from it.

An old lady opens the door to the house.

"Hello." I say warmly.

"Come in." she responds as she slowly turns around.

"I'm Ruben's grandmother." She says as she leads me over to a tiny living room. No one's in the house. Instead of dragging on with the small talk I get right to it.

"So Ruben volunteered for the games, it's very odd for a tribute from an outline District to volunteer. Would you know why she volunteered?" The lady looks at me and her expression saddens.

"Ruben's parents died when she was very young, so I decided to take care of her. A few years later her sister died in the games. She said that she was going in for her sister. I begged her to not volunteer, but she said that she wanted to avenge her sisters death."

"I see, so I'm guessing she trained?"

"I guess so, I was never there, but she would go to the grain fields after school and she would train there."

"Right, and how are you coping with all of it"

"My granddaughter is in the Hunger Games. How do you think I'm coping?" This time she replies accusingly.

"I know, I understand, it's hard."

"Do you though? Do you understand? You come from that Capitol, _you _don't understand anything. How could _you _know wether it's hard or not?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-" she cuts me off before I can finish my sentence

"Just get out of my home! I've tried being nice with you but that's enough! I want you out of my house right this instant!"

"Please, I was jus-"

"I don't care! Get out now!"

I'm quick to leave and my camera crew follows me close behind. The lady slams the door and we walk back to the train in shock. I didn't think she'd react that badly. I knew that I had touched a soft spot, but I didn't think it was that bad. Sometimes I do get annoyed with the people from the Districts. Just because the Capitol government did something that they don't like doesn't mean that we're all like that. Not everyone in the Capitol is mean and heartless, some of us actually care, and that's what the Districts don't see.

I head straight for the train. I see the District and it's grain fields getting smaller by every second that passes. It has been a long day, I go back to my train cabin and lay on the bed. It's going to take around a day to get back to the Capitol, I should probably get some rest and watch the recap of the interviews when I wake. I let sleep overcome me as the train leads me away from the Districts and towards the Capitol.

**A/N: I wrote some of this chapter on the plane, and coincidentally we were promoted to business class because economy was full. So I guess it kinda helped me write the "classy" POV for the Interviewer :P Anyways I hope you liked the chapter. Also please vote on my poll on my profile on who you think the victor should be, it would really help if you voted. Just go on my profile and you'll find the poll there. Anyways, here we have the final 7 and a little recap of their "achievements" in the games:**

**District 1:**

**Name: Tiffany  
****Gender: Female  
****Training Score: 9  
****Weapon: Throwing Knives/Knife  
****Kill Count: 3  
****Alliance: None  
****Ex Alliance: Careers  
****Special Comment: Killed two tributes in the feast at the same time. She has a very good aim.**

**District 2:**

**Name: Mariana  
****Gender: Female  
****Training Score: 9  
****Weapon: Bow and Arrow  
****Kill Count: 2  
****Alliance: None  
****Ex Alliance: Careers  
****Special Comment: Very good with a Bow and Arrow and can hit her target from quite far away. Killed 1 tribute with 1 shot.**

**District 4:**

**Name: Alexander  
****Gender: Male  
****Training Score: 10  
****Weapon: Trident/Swords  
****Kill Count: 1  
****Alliance: The Duo (with Elle District 6 Female)  
****Ex Alliance: Careers  
****Special Comment: Can throw his Trident from very far away. He has two swords and he can use them very well.**

**District 6:**

**Name: Elle  
****Gender: Female  
****Training Score: 9  
****Weapon: Bow and Arrow/Sword  
****Kill Count: 0  
****Alliance: The Duo (with Alexander District 4 Male)  
****Ex Alliance: Careers  
****Special Comment: She's trained for the games as well. She has mastered two weapons very well.**

**District 7:**

**Name: Hannah  
****Gender: Female  
****Training Score: 4  
****Weapon: Axe  
****Kill Count: 3  
****Alliance: None  
****Ex Alliance: None  
****Special Comment: Faked being weak like the famous victor Johanna Mason, and she used her act to her advantage. She hasn't trained for the games, but has gotten more kills than many careers. She killed a career.**

**Name: Joshua  
****Gender: Male  
****Training Score: 10  
****Weapon: Axes  
****Kill Count: 1  
****Alliance: None  
****Ex Alliance: None  
****Special Comment: Trained for the games. His dad is a victor of the Hunger Games. Joshua is very strong.**

**District 9:**

**Name: Ruben  
****Gender: Female  
****Training Score: 9  
****Weapon: Sword  
****Kill Count: 1  
****Alliance: None  
****Ex Alliance: Careers  
****Special Comment: Trained for the games. She's very smart and she observes everything. She left the career alliance without getting into a single fight.**


	14. Chapter 14 During the Interviews

**A/N: Hey guys sorry for not posting in a while. I just came back to school and they've just bombarded us with homework and tests and projects. I will try to post at the very least 1 chapter per week. My goal is to do 2 or 3 per week but sometimes that might not be possible. Right, so about the chapter. This is just what happened while the interviews where taking place. So these events happened while the interviews were going on.**

**The Alliances:  
**

**The Duo:**

**Alexander (District 4 Male)  
****Elle (District 6 Female)**

**The rest are alone:**

**Tiffany (District 1 Female)  
**

**Mariana (District 2 Female)**

**Hannah (District 7 Female)**

**Joshua (District 7 Male)**

**Ruben (District 9 Female)**

**Alright, without further due, here's the chapter:**

**Day 9:**

**(Tiffany's POV District 1 Female)**

The interviews are going on in the Capitol right now. Since I'm from 1, they'll interview my family first. So my family is probably talking about me right now! How exciting! They're probably complementing me and saying how proud they are of me. They better get me some sponsors, because I could definitely use some more knives.

Ever since the feast, I haven't gotten into a fight. It's been so boring. I find that the games have dragged on for such a long time. I guess I shouldn't complain though, once I become victor I'll never be able to go back to the games and fight again, so I should probably enjoy it for the time being.

I see a pond and head towards it. There's a hill right after it full of jungle trees. As I get closer I see an entrance to a cave, on the side of the entrance is a backpack. A tribute! Great, time to get some kills. I quickly head towards the entrance and the tribute seems to have realized I'm headed towards them. I see Ruben emerge out of the cave. Her sword seems pretty worn out, I can take her. She runs back into the cave. Trying to hide from me? Pathetic. When I get inside, I see nothing. It's pitch black. I hear a footstep to my right and I quickly throw a knife at the approximate direction I heard the noise come from. I hear the knife clash against the rock and I know I've missed her. I get deeper into the cave. I hear her running. Is she really trying to escape me? She runs to the exit of the cave and I quickly follow. When I get out of the cave I see her running away from the pond with her supplies. I run after her. I slowly catch up to her, she's fast, but I'm a career. She turns around and throws a knife at me, it slices my left arm. Shit! I wasn't expecting that. So she knows how to throw knives too huh? I throw a knife at her, aimed at her legs, but she dodges it with ease. She turns to a tree and hides behind it. I head for the tree, she turns around and throws another knife at me. I dodge it. I can't get close to her. I throw a knife back at her but she hides behind the tree and the knife whizzes right next to the tree trunk. I have to kill her. I can't let this opportunity escape. I run towards the tree barley dodging another knife she throws at me. She emerges once again from the tree and this time she charges at me with her sword. I throw a knife at her and it slices her cheek. She finally gets into a close combat range. I barely dodge all of her swings with her sword. She's putting up a fight. This isn't going as planned, I'm supposed to be gaining the upper hand, not the other way around! I try to slash her with my knife but she dodges. I swing my knife once more at her and that's when I see it.

**(Ruben's POV District 9 Female)**

I continue swinging my sword at her but she dodges all of my attacks. Then all of a sudden, an object lands right in front of us. When I realize what it is, I'm horrified. It's a Tracker Jacker nest. When I see the deadly bee's emerge out of the nest I realize that there's something different about these Tracker Jackers. They're much bigger than the normal Tracker Jackers, and their needles are much longer. I completely ignore Tiffany and just book it. I run. I feel them stinging me in my face. A huge cluster of them heads for me and attacks me. I fall to the ground. I swing my sword violently but it's useless, that's not going to make them go away. I manage to get back up, I continue running. I run without stopping, tripping from time to time but I don't stop. I reach the shore of the island and I quickly submerge myself in the salt water. They've stopped following me, I faintly see the deadly mutations turn around and head into another direction. I get back up to the surface.

What did those mutts do? They weren't normal Tracker Jackers obviously, so I wonder what kind of effect they're stings have? I'm not hallucinating or anything, so that proves my theory. My stings do hurt, but they're not overwhelmingly painful, so I wonder. Could it be some kind of long term effect? Am I slowly going to die? What would the point of that be? Unless they're trying to rush me to try and win the games so I can get saved before the poison takes its toll. Is it just a rushing technique? I guess I'll eventually find out.

I get out of the water and I start walking back towards the jungle, leaving the shore behind. It's best if I don't walk in the direction I came from. I might run into Tiffany again and I doubt I could beat her in this state. Then again, if I take another direction, for all I know, I could be headed for a deadlier tribute, like Joshua or Mariana. But that's just how these games work.

**(Joshua's POV District 7 Male)**

I gave up on looking for tributes a while ago, I'm just wondering aimlessly around the jungle. I guess the gamemakers are annoying some of the other tributes. I guessed wrong.

I feel the ground beneath me rumble. An earthquake? Great. I turn around to see the trees behind me falling. The ground is begging to split and create ruptures. I start to run forwards, if I go to the side a jungle tree would fall on me. As I run I see that the whole ground around me is splitting into pieces. It isn't just one big rupture through the middle of the jungle. It is various ruptures across the jungle. I need to think. I can't climb onto one of the trees because they might fall down, and I can't keep running forwards, the way I am doing now, because eventually the rupture will catch up to me. I take a turn to the left. There's another rupture. I jump over it and get to the other side. I take another turn to the left because my path is blocked by a tree that falls just a few meters in front of me. I'm now running in the opposite direction I came from. Trees are constantly falling all around me and I see the ground splitting everywhere. How long is this going to last for? I try to pace myself because I don't have infinite stamina, and if I continue to run at my current pace I'll be out of energy soon.

I've been running for what seems like hours. My feet are aching and I feel like my legs are going to fall off. I have no idea where I am. I've had to take about 30 turns, and for all I know, I could be running in circles. The sun leaves the sky and the deep orange that was once there starts to fade. Suddenly, the ground beneath me stops shaking. I see the ruptures around me close up. The void in between them is no longer there. I fall to the ground. It's been a long day. The anthem starts playing but I know there's been no deaths today, I let sleep consume me.

**A/N: I'm so sorry that the chapter was short and boring. It will get more interesting later on but I didn't want to kill anyone today. There will be deaths in the next chapter. But since all this happened while the interviews were going on I didn't really want to kill off anyone. I tried to make it interesting but I didn't really know what to come up with. Anyways things will get more interesting next chapter and I hope to put up the next chapter sometime this week. If things go well it might be up in Friday. Please vote on my poll on who you think my victor should be, I really need some votes so I can see more or less what the placements will be. Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter and without further due, here are the remaining tributes:**

**District 1:**

**Tiffany (female) Training Score: 9**

**District 2:**

**Mariana (female) Training Score: 9**

**District 4:  
**

**Alexander (male) Training Score: 10**

**District 6:**

**Elle (female) Training Score: 9**

**District 7:**

**Hannah (female) Training Score: 4**

**Joshua (male) Training Score: 10**

**District 9:**

**Ruben (female) Training Score: 9**

**A/N: Review and vote on the poll. Keep checking for updates! :)**


	15. Chapter 15 I'm supposed to win!

**A/N: I'm back! Here's a new chapter and new fights and events that come along with it! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I do go to school, remember that VOTE on my poll, I need more voters! Anyways here are the alliances :)**

**The Alliances:**

**The Duo:  
****Alexander (District 4 Male)  
********Elle (District 6 Female)**  


**The rest are alone:**

**Tiffany (District 1 Female)  
**

**Mariana (District 2 Female)**

**Hannah (District 7 Female)**

**Joshua (District 7 Male)**

**Ruben (District 9 Female)**

**Now here's the chapter! :)**

**Day 10:**

**(Mariana's POV District 2 Female)**

I wake up to the sound of birds singing. It's late. I woke up really late today. The interviews took place yesterday, therefore sponsor gifts should be coming in if they liked my family's interview. Which I'm guessing they did, the Capitol loves tributes that are related to past victors. As expected, I'm right. I've just woken up a few minutes ago and a sponsor gift has already landed close to me. Guessing by the shape, I'd say it's a weapon. There's no note from my mentors. 5 Arrows. Not bad. This means that I have 18 arrows in total right now. I started of with 20, so I haven't lost too many, but more arrows really do come in handy. Not a great sponsor gift, but a gift is a gift, can't complain.

I get up and put my backpack over my shoulder. I start walking in a random direction. I heard some screaming yesterday from a nearby area, being a career, I should've gone and checked it out, but it could've been a trap, and I'm not risking my life over my pride. There were no deaths though, which supports my theory, but then again, this is the Hunger games, and you never know.

After walking for an hour, another sponsor gift comes my way. I guess the Capitol _did_ like my family's interview. This time the gift is a set of knives. Great, I lost all of my knives during the games so these'll come in handy. I may not be great at knife throwing, but I definitely am good at close ranged combat with them.

The day goes by and nothing really happens, the gamemakers don't intervene with me at all, and I didn't find any other tributes. That's when I hear a canon. I guess the Capitol was busy watching the others. 6 tributes remain. I wonder who it was. Probably someone like Elle or Ruben. Hannah maybe. I doubt it was any of them boys though. Anyways, I'll find out tonight.

**(Elle's POV District 6 Female)**

I wake up Alex. Today some sponsor gifts might be coming in. I'm guessing the Capitol wasn't too fond of my family, but maybe they liked Alex's family. Hopefully that's the case. We've been camping out in this area for the last few days, it'd be good if we changed our camp. I suggest this to Alex and he agrees. We pack up our supplies and get on the move. It'd be good if they could send us some knives. I only have 1 left and Alex doesn't have any. Most of them slipped off my belt during the wave attack, and I dropped some while the fight at the feast.

We walk for a while, picking some edible plants along the way and refilling our canteens. We have a small breakfast, we each have a pack of crackers and some berries and that's it. We have some leftover meat from last night, but we'll leave that for lunch.

"Lets take a break here." suggests Alex

"Sure." I stop and leave my supplies next to me. We don't talk, we haven't talked much lately. I guess it's because we both know that there's only 7 tributes left and there can only be 1 victor. We both know that out alliance will have to break up at some point. Either that or one of us will have to die. I'd probably be dead without Alex by now. I would've died at the feast, other tributes would've probably attacked me, they didn't because they knew I was allied with Alex.

Thinking back on it now, makes me see how hopeless I am in these games. Even Hannah, who hasn't even trained, could probably kill me. Why did I ever think I had a chance at winning these games? I never wanted to volunteer, I did it for my friend, but also partially because I felt like I had some sort of a chance. Now I realize how wrong I was. I'm going to come home in a wooden box.

"Alexander, Alexander." she repeats mockingly. I recognize the voice without even having to turn around. Tiffany.

"What do you want?" says Alex coldly

"What do _I _want? I want you dead, _that's _what I want." she shoots me a menacing glare. "You think I wouldn't find you? You think you could escape me by leaving the career alliance?"

"We weren't trying to escape you, we didn't fear you, we wanted to be away from you because we _pitied _you." responds Alex

"Ohhh we _are _proud." she laughs. That's it, I've had it with her, I pick up my bow and load an arrow, but before I can aim at her, a knife's headed my direction. I barley dodge.

"Don't even try to attack me hun." Alex charges towards her as he pulls out both of his swords. She throws two knives at him but he easily deflects them. She pulls out another two knives and gets into a close combat stance. Their weapons clash. Alex's swords are 10 times larger than her knives, yet she's giving Alex a run for his money. I can't just stand here and do nothing. I load another arrow and aim at her but another knife comes by way. How the hell does she do that? She's able to block Alex's attack and throw a knife at me. I hide behind a tree and try again, when I emerge out of the tree and shoot my arrow. She dodges easily and continues her attack on Alex, this time, she's gained the upper hand on him. For a while I stay there, watching them bewildered by their fighting skill.

I knew careers had trained all their lives for the games, but I never knew they were _this_ good. They're going all out. They know that one of them is going to die today, and they both think it's going to be the other. I've seen careers on previous games go all out, but when you're actually seeing it for yourself it's a completely different experience. Tiffany is equally as good as Alex, which doesn't make sense. She got a 9 in training and Alex got a 10. _I _got a 9 in training, which, again, doesn't make sense, because Tiffany could rip me to shreds right now. Then it hits me. Did she purposely get a lower score than she could've gotten so the other careers wouldn't target her? This girl could've gotten an 11. She wanted to get a high enough score to make it into the career alliance, but not too high that she'd become the main target. And all this time I thought this girl was a stupid bimbo! Their weapons clash once more. I have to intervene, I can't just hide behind this tree and watch them kill each other.

I pull my sword out from my belt. I have to think here. If she sees me charging her she'll just throw another knife at me an stop me from attacking her. I could try to make her use all her knives, but there's too many alternatives to that option. She could hit me with one of her knives. Who knows how many knives she's got in that belt of hers? It could take me a long while to get her to throw _all _her knives at me until they run out. In the mean time, she could kill Alex! I have to get to her without her realizing.

**(Tiffany's POV District 1 Female)**

I manage to slash Alex a few times, but my slashes aren't deep enough, they just manage to cut his jacket but not his skin. I need to get closer, but if I do his swords will get me. I have to watch out for his stupid little ally, Elle. I keep checking on her to make sure she won't sneak up on me, but I can't do 50 things at once. Our weapons collide once again. It's a stalemate. I thought killing these two would be easier, but noooo! We _had _to get into a close combat fight didn't we? We continue to fight for what seems like ages. This boy has more stamina than I do, he can go on for longer, I can't. If I don't finish this quickly I might... No I won't, I'm not going to die! That's ridiculous! He's getting onto the offensive now. Great. I defend all his blows, but with difficulty. I change my approach. I try to attack him from the left side, he's right handed, therefore he can't be as good with his left sword as he is with his right one. As I continue to attack him, I realize that something's different about him. All his movements are more relaxed, like he knows he's going to win. His face expression doesn't show that much concentration anymore, he's laid back. Something's not right here. When I realize what's going on it's too late, the sword already penetrates me.

"Never let your opponents get behind you." she hisses. My eyes widen as I realize what just happened. I forgot about Elle and focused on Alex. This was bound to happen, I can't fight two careers at once! Why did I ever think I stood a chance against these two? It seemed so easy in my head. This isn't what's supposed to happen! I'm supposed to win! I'm supposed to come out victorious. Pain floods my chest, I feel my heart slowing by every second that passes. I fall to my knees with a thud. Elle rips the sword out of my chest and I fall to the ground completely. They stand above me, glaring at me, in pity. This isn't supposed to happen! I'm supposed to see them die! Not the other way around! Things fade away, I start to loose a grip on things around me, their faces fade away and so does everything else. I have to win... I can't die...

**(Hannah's POV District 7 Female)**

A canon echoes throughout the arena. Another death. 6 tributes remain. I'm quite surprised I made it this far, everyone that's still alive has trained for the games, except for me. I could go home! I could go back to District 7, I could see my family again, I could get my life back. I could... That's why I won't give up, I can't give up, I can't afford to die in this cursed arena. I have to come home. I _will _come home.

The anthem comes on. Tiffany's face lights up the sky. She's glaring right at me, I see her menacing stare pierce through me. Good news! The bitch is dead! She had it coming, everyone hated her, even her own allies, she just had it coming. The anthem ends and Tiffany's face fades off. What a good day! I didn't get into a fight and I got quite a few gifts from sponsors! It was probably the best day so far in the games.

I climb up to the nearest jungle tree and get into my sleeping bag. I tie some rope around myself and the tree making sure I won't fall off. Sleep doesn't take long.

**A/N: That's a wrap :) I'm sorry for killing our major villain so early on but I felt like it was her time to die. I'm guessing most people predicted that she would die sometime in the games, but maybe not so early. Anyways I hope you enjoyed the chapter, here's the final 6:**

**District 2:**

**Mariana (female) Training Score: 9**

**District 4:**

**Alexander (male) Training Score: 10**

**District 6:**

**Elle (female) Training Score: 9**

**District 7:**

**Hannah (female) Training Score: 4**

**Joshua (male) Training Score: 10**

**District 9:**

**Ruben (female) Training Score: 9**

**Don't forget to vote on my poll on who you think should be the victor! I'll start deleting the choices as tributes die, so Tiffany's option will be deleted since she's dead. I'll be going on ski week next week so there'll be no updates from Monday to Friday :( I'll try to get a chapter up tomorrow but I'm not sure if I'll be able to :/ Review! and vote on my poll!**


	16. Chapter 16 The Act Tumbles Down

**A/N: Hey guys I'm back :) I've been on Ski Week so sorry for such a late update :/ I also fractured my arm in during Ski Week. So I didn't really have time to post anything :P Don't get too worried though, it's just a bump on the bone it's nothing major :) I'll be fine. Despite having a "fractured" wrist, I have still gone skiing, and I have had a few ski races lately which is why I didn't have so much time to upload. I also had heaps of assignments and homework. Luckily, I only have 1 more week of school until the February break, where I'll be posting as much as I can :) Anyways, I've put down my poll because I have already made up my mind for the story so I will following my plan, the votes helped me see what my audience thought so thanks to whoever voted :) Interesting things will be happening on this chapter!**

**The Alliances:**

**The Duo:  
****Alexander (District 4 Male)  
****Elle (District 6 Female)**

**The rest are alone:**

**Mariana (District 2 Female)**

**Hannah (District 7 Female)**

**Joshua (District 7 Male)**

**Ruben (District 9 Female)**

**Now here's the chapter.**

**Day 11:**

**(Hannah's POV District 7 Female)**

I try to run but I can't, my legs won't move. I try to crawl but I can't, my arms won't move. I'm frozen in place, to his mercy. He looks down on me, as if he pitied me, as if I was inferior to him, a weakling. He smashes his axe down on my face.

I wake up with a scream and quickly put my hand over my mouth. It was just a dream, just another horrible dream. I jump off the tree I spent the night on. It takes me a while to compose myself. I'm in the final 6 of the Hunger Games. That's amazing! The second my name was read out during the reaping I thought I was helpless. But I've made it all the way to the final 6 and I've killed possibly the strongest career. I've made it this far, I can't die now, not now that I'm so close to going back home. Home. The place where we all want to be right now, but only one of us will be the lucky one to go back. The other 5, will not leave the arena alive. How can the Capitol do this to us? How can they be so heartless? Every year they take away 23 innocent lives. All those forgotten kids had a future ahead of them, and that Capitol just took that away from them. I could very well be one of those kids, but I'll do everything I can to not be. I need to see my family again.

I catch a movement from the corner of my eye. Then I see her, Ruben, wondering across the jungle. I freeze. What to do? Can I actually beat her? We got in a fight during the feast and we were even, but this is a great chance to get rid of a big threat in the competition. I can't let an opportunity like this go. Maybe if I take a different approach, I could quickly sneak up on her and kill her rapidly. I have to do something soon before she sees me. Have to take a risk every once in a while right? Plus I have the art of surprise on my side. I quietly follow her, staying about 10 meters behind her and progressively getting closer. I'm about 3 meters away from her when she stops. I stop as well. She turns around and looks in my general direction.

"Stop playing games with me, show yourself." So much for sneaking up on her. I step out of the tree I was hiding behind.

"We never finished our fight at the feast, care to finish what we started?"

She doesn't answer, instead she charges at me. She swings her sword and I block it with my axe. This is going to take a while.

**(Ruben's POV District 9 Female)**

It's and even fight. It's like trying to fight against yourself. How can you possibly beat someone that is as good as you? By becoming better than yourself. I swing my sword at her, but it's useless, every attack is either blocked or dodged. I also dodge and block her attacks though.

I think back to my reaping. How I volunteered. I was so sure of myself, I volunteered after all right? I expected to come back. But right now, I'm not so sure of myself anymore. Can I really come back to 9? Even if I do win this fight, there's another 4 tributes out there looking to kill me. I never imagined it to be this hard. I would stick with the careers, kill off the tributes, and then one night, when I felt that we had killed enough tributes. I would run away before the career alliance breakup. From there I would have to hide and wait for the finale. Then I would kill off the last tribute and win. That's how I imagined it to happen, but clearly things haven't gone down the way I imagined. I guess the same goes for everyone else. Then again, I have a different reason for volunteering than the other careers. I have my dead sister I have to avenge, I'm not here for fame or wealth. I just want to bring justice to my forgotten sister. To the Capitol, she was just a part of their horrible games. But to me, she was everything. I have to win for her, for her sake. Otherwise, she'll just be dead and forgotten, and so will I.

With all my strength and power. I slam my sword on Hannah's axe and knock it out of her hands. Her eyes widen. I hate to do this to her, but I have to win. She tries to reach for her axe, but I slam my sword on her head. She falls to the ground and her canon booms across the arena.

The reality of the situation hits me. This was one of the strongest competitors in these games, and I just killed her. Just like that. I just took a girl's life away in less than a minute. I fall to my knees and start to cry. I can't do this. I'm just as bad as the monster from District 2 that took my sisters life away a few years ago. I just lay there, for what seems like years, just crying. Why? Why did she have such a huge impact on me? I didn't even know her.

I need to compose myself, I can't cry forever. I have to stop, I have to be strong. Killing is a part of these games, I knew that while volunteering. I've prepared myself for this. I can't let myself go tumbling down now, not now, not when I'm in the final 5. I can handle this, I know I can.

I get up, take my sword, her axe and her backpack, and continue walking. What a dreadful day.

**(Alexander's POV District 4 Male)**

Her face lights up the sky. Looking down on all of us. Only 5 of us remain, our games are coming to an end. I look over at Elle. She's worried, and I understand why. There are 5 tributes remaining and there can only be 1 victor, and we're both in an alliance. Eventually our alliance will have to break up if we don't want it to come down to the two of us. I don't want to leave her though, I want her to stay, to stay with me forever.

"Alex" she begins.

"I know Elle, I know you don't have to tell me."

"There's only 5 of us, I don't want it to come down to the two of us. Maybe I should leave now before it's too late." She begins to get up.

"Wait" I say looking into her green eyes. Before she can say anything, almost instinctively, I reach up and kiss her. Her eyes widen in surprise at first, but then she starts kissing back, I wish I could freeze this moment right here, and relive it forever. The only moment where I'm actually happy in these games. And just then, when I started to forget about all the problems around me, our peace was disrupted.

"How sweet". We both quickly turn to face the origin of the voice. The moonlight shines on the left side of his face, a faint grin forms across his face as he swings his axe onto his shoulder.

"It's going to be a pity seeing you two go."

**A/N: Sooo sorry for killing Hannah... I had a huge debate with myself over who should've died. But in the end when I wrote it, it just came out that way. Sooo sorry :/ So I wanted to end on a cliffhanger :) I've already decided who will come out victorious in their battle, you guys will just have to wait and see :D Anyways 5 tributes remain! These games have gone by in a breeze, before we know it we'll be at the finale! :P**

**The remaining tributes:**

**District 2:**

**Mariana (female) Training Score: 9**

**District 4:**

**Alexander (male) Training Score: 10**

**District 6:**

**Elle (female) Training Score: 9**

**District 7:**

**Joshua (male) Training Score: 10**

**District 9: **

**Ruben (female) Training Score: 9**

**Thanks for reading and I'll try to update as soon as possible! :) Sorry for such a short and badly written chapter :/ The next one will hopefully be better :)**


	17. Chapter 17 I'll Never Forget

**A/N: Hey Guys :) I'm back :) Things are getting really intense! :O The final 5, and we've got a showdown coming up. This time it's going to be a bit different than the other fights. There doesn't always have to be a winner t o each fight, not in these games. Well :) I won't say anything else :D You'll find out how things turn out while reading the chapter :) But before.. here are the alliances... well, more like the alliance.**

**The Duo:  
Alexander (District 4 Male)  
****Elle (District 6 Female)**

**The rest are alone:**

**Mariana (District 2 Female)**

**Joshua (District 7 Male)**

**Ruben (District 9 Female)**

**Day 12:**

**(Joshua's POV District 7 Male)**

"It's going to be sad seeing you two go." I say mockingly. These games have dragged on for a while now, it's about time I start finishing off the job, so I can get back to 7 as soon as possible. I'm getting really tired of these games. I just wanna go back home and make my dad proud.

Alexander quickly gets up and draws both of his swords. Elle gets up as well and loads her bow. I ready my axes. Alexander charges towards me. He swings both of his swords towards my chest. I easily dodge and attack him. He blocks and dodges all my swings with his swords. You can tell he's trained, but I have trained as well, he's like a perfect match. An arrow flies right by me. What a miserable shot, we're not even that far away! She's probably just scared of hitting her little boyfriend. She's not gonna be too much trouble right now, I'll get to her afterwards. If I were her I'd take this opportunity to get the hell out of here, but of course she's not going to leave her boyfriend to his fate. She wants to be a loyal ally doesn't she? What a good hearted girl, too bad she's going to die. My axe slashes his leg, not very deep, but he jerks back, which gives me the opportunity to make another attack. This time I slash my axe down onto his head, but an arrow pierces my arm which causes me to fall backwards. That bitch! I get back up quickly, and Alex is also on his feet. This is going to be harder than I expected it to. I guess everything is right? We volunteered for this thinking it was going to be a piece of cake and, well, we're still here. I'm still coming home of course, just not as easily as I thought I would. The fight goes on, and Elle decides to join us, this time with her sword. Great. She's not very good a close ranged combat, but she's decent. And with her and Alex annoying me, there's not much I can do. I have to get rid of Elle if I want to win this fight. I dodge Alex's attack and slash at Elle. She dodges. Alex continues to attack and all I can do is block. I slash at Elle again. This time, I slash her leg, it's not very deep, definitely not fatal, but enough to rid myself of her for a while. Alex takes the opportunity to slash his sword down on me. He manages to cut me, and he cut deep. I yell in agony as I try to crawl away from him. He's not planning on letting me go anytime soon. Can't blame him, I would've done the same. He slams his sword down on me, but I manage to roll to the side and dodge. I have to keep on fighting, I can't die here. I'm on my feet in the blink of an eye. I charge towards him as he tries to pull out his sword from the ground. He's clearly surprised that I got up this quickly.

"You're not the only one that trained" I say as I charge towards him. He pulls out his sword just in time and blocks my hit. I look over at Elle to make sure she isn't planning anything. She remains on the ground trying to get up. I need to finish this. Alexander manages to cut me once more. Not a very good cut, but enough to piss me off. That's it, I'm not taking this anymore. I have to win! My body turns into rage mode. I just charge at him and attack wildly. I'm going to win this! Attack... Attack... Attack. I check back on Elle, she's running back to get her bow. So she's given up on close ranged combat? Well I'm not going to make it easy for her to shoot me. Alexander trips on a rock and falls backwards. This is my chance. I take my axe and slam it down on him, it's about to enter his body, but just before, he grabs his sword that lays beside him and slams it right on the side of my face. Shit! Pain overcomes my face, and then nothing.

**(Elle's POV District 6 Female)**

The canon rings through my ears. Was it Alex? No! Please no!  
"Alex! Alex!" I scream frantically as I run towards the two bodies. Joshua lies on top of Alex lifelessly. Alex groans. I push Joshua's body to the side.

"Alex! Oh God! Alex.." the wound is deep. Joshua's axe entered Alex's stomach, and Alex isn't going to make it out alive. He realizes it, but keeps calm.

This can't be happening. I cry. I cry for him and for his family and everyone in these games. I was right here. I could've helped him at any second. What was I thinking? Just because I had a little cut in my leg? This is my fault. If I hadn't spent so much time lying on the ground in pain, I could've shot Joshua before he attacked Alex.

"D-d-don't... c-cry, I'm j-jus-s-st... f-fine" The canon echoes across the arena.

"ALEX!" I scream. I cry, and I don't stop. I cry for ages. I realize that have to clear out so they can retrieve the body. I get up. I need to move on. That's how these games work. They come and crush people's lives. I would go on a huge rant about how the Capitol is so unfair but I've already done that countless times. I need to move on. But before I need to give my apologies to Alex's family.

"I would like to apologize to Alex's family. I know this probably means nothing, but I'm so sorry." I pull the axe out of Alex's body and close his eyes, making him look like he's just sleeping and he'll wake up from his nightmare anytime soon. I take everything except I leave one axe behind, the one that killed Alex. I just wouldn't be able to look at the weapon that killed him. I take the other axe though. That means I still have 5 weapons and 3 backpacks. I can't carry all that. Plus it's not like I'm going to use 5 weapons at once. Alex's swords! I put his swords in his hand. It makes him look like he died fighting, which he did. I empty out Joshua's backpack and put the supplies he had in mine and Alex's. Good to go. I take one look back at the boy's body, knowing that if I make it out alive, I'll never forget.

**(Mariana's POV District 2 Female)**

The final 3! Ahh! This is amazing! The games have been a piece of cake for me! I haven't had any major difficulties considering I'm in the Hunger Games. I'll be back in 2 in no time. Just two more kills. Two more heartbeats that separate me from coming home. Two more heartbeats that will have to stop. The day passes in a blur. The two canons I heard where early in the morning, which means that there was a big showdown during the night. The Gamemakers haven't really bothered me. I guess they want a career victor.

I can't help wonder who died. My bets are on Elle and Ruben. Maybe not both but probably one of them. Elle for sure. She's pretty useless considering the level of competition that's left. My bet is that one of the boys is still alive, no idea about which one though. I'll figure out soon, since the sky begins to darken. I find a little cave next to a pond. A perfect place to camp! There's probably no one there since we're only three tributes in a massive arena. The anthem begins to play. The first face is surprising. Alexander? how did he die? The only person able to kill him, apart from me, would be Joshua. That would be a very good prediction if the next face wasn't Joshua's, but since it is, I can't help wonder who killed these two. Elle and Alexander were in an alliance. Did Ruben attack them? No. Ruben may be good, but she can't take Elle and Alexander on and come out victorious. So that leaves Joshua, but he died... Did they kill each other? Or did Alexander kill Joshua and Elle betrayed Alexander right after? I'd say option two is more probable. I guess the pressure of the games got to her and she ended up killing her ally. Or probably just because there wasn't many tributes left.

I don't really care about all this. All that matters is that my two biggest threats are dead and I'm still alive! Joshua's face leaves the sky. There's going to be a victor soon, very soon.

**A/N: There we go :) Another double elimination. A bit like Mara and Melanie, except this was a bit more intense. I don't think anyone was rooting for Alex or Joshua... The majority of my readers were rooting for Hannah... sadly she had to go. We couldn't have a second Johanna Mason, it just wouldn't work :P Anyways next chapter, I can't guarantee a victor, but I can guarantee a showdown! :) Stay tuned. The following tributes remain:**

**District 2:**

**Mariana (female) Training Score: 9**

**District 6:**

**Elle (female) Training Score: 9**

**District 9:**

**Ruben (female) Training Score: 9**

**Thanks for reading! I forgot to take down my poll last time but I will this time, it's kind of useless since I've already decided on my victor. Once again, thanks for reading!**


	18. Chapter 18 It's Over

**A/N: I'm back! :) We're close to the end here.. but I've got some future stories planned. I need to completely finish this one first though, because I will be talking about the victor sooo yeah :) Anyways here's the chapter.. I'm not really gonna bother putting up an alliance list since there aren't anymore alliances, just a list of the tributes.**

**District 2:**

**Mariana (female) Training Score: 9**

**District 6:**

**Elle (female) Training Score: 9**

**District 9:**

**Ruben (female) Training Score: 9**

**Sooo yeah :D Anyways I've been off skiing lately so I haven't really had much time to update. Also with school and everything I never really found time to write :/ Last week we were doing our ISA tests soo that was kind of annoying :P Anyways here's the chapter! :)**

**Day 13:**

**(Ruben's POV District 9 Female)**

I start throwing up. I feel so sick. What could possibly be wrong with me? I've felt fine the last couple of days, I don't have any major injuries. What's wrong with me? The ground beneath me starts rumbling. They're trying to push us together, they must be in a hurry to end it. I'm in no condition to fight, I really don't feel well. What could've possibly caused this? I was feeling fine last night! I try to think back on the last few days and then it hits me. It was those bees! The ones that me and Tiffany were attacked with. I never would've thought that those stupid little insects could've caused this. When I was feeling fine after their attack I completely dismissed the fact that they could do anything. The world around me starts spinning. If someone were to attack me right now, they'd have it pretty easy. I drop my sword to the ground. Crap. I try to grab it but fall face flat onto to ground. I'm not even sure of what's real and my imagination anymore. Everything starts spinning and trees start falling around me. I want to scream and shout, but I just lay there and black out.

**(Elle's POV District 6 Female)**

Trees are falling down behind me, they're trying to push us all together to have a final showdown. I run, I know that the Gamemakers aren't going to have any mercy on me, if I stop, I'm dead. I promised Alex I would win. I've gone this far, there's no turning back. I see a figure in the distance lying down on the ground. A tribute? I can't really tell who it is since Mariana and Ruben have similar hair color and hair length. I run towards the motionless figure. Is she dead? No, I would've heard the canon. I'm barely able to make out who it is. Ruben. She's unconscious! I can kill her now while she's unconscious! It might not be fair play, but in a game were 23 kids are trying to kill you, fair play isn't really the priority. I raise the axe, I got from Joshua, over her body and slash down. Just in time to save her, the ground beneath me rumbles once again and I fall to the side. It's the finale, the gamemakers don't want an easy death. I get up once again but this time an arrow comes whizzing by me. Mariana, that bitch. Another arrow comes towards me but I easily dodge it as I run towards a tree. I load my bow and aim at her. I shoot and miss. I load my bow once again and aim at her, I let go of the bowstring just as the ground beneath me starts to shake again. It's like the gamemakers really don't want me to win huh? Long distance weapons aren't going to work right now. I throw my bow and my quiver of arrows on the ground. I grab my sword and the axe and ready myself. It looks like she's going to try to kill Ruben. Just in time to save herself though, she wakes up and rolls over. The luck she has is unbelievable.

**(Ruben's POV District 9 Female)**

I'm not gonna loose to some brat from 2. That isn't happening. I slash my sword into her bow and break it. No more shooting for you. I slam my sword down onto her but she manages to dodge. This time, she pulls our her own sword and attacks me. This isn't going to be easy. From the corner of my eye, I see Elle run towards us with her axe and sword. This fight is going to be decisive, whoever wins, will be the victor of the 71st Hunger Games. I slash at Mariana once again and she just dodges and attacks Elle. Elle easily blocks with her axe and slashes at me. I duck. The ground starts rumbling once again and we all fall over. A tree starts falling right on top of us, we barely manage to roll to the side. I get up and grab my sword. I need to finish this now. I have to come home, enough of this. I slash violently at Mariana, with the same force I used against Hannah. She has no trouble blocking my attack and pushing me back down to the ground. What?! I should've knocked her sword out of her hands! The girl's strong, she's a fully trained career after all. She's about to finish me off, but she notices Elle getting up. She focus back on Elle and charges at her. I get up as well but another falling tree blocks the way and I have to stay back. I see them both fall to the ground. This is my chance. I run over to were they're lying down. But I fall over as well. The ground is now violently shaking to the point that standing up is impossible. The ground starts to tilt to the right, me and Elle begin to roll down to the side and hit a tree whilst Mariana stabs her sword into the ground to hold on.

"We need to team up." Elle says to me. Team up? Now? Is she crazy?

"I'm afraid it's too late for that now."

"No, what I mean is that we have to team up against Mariana, I know it might not be the nicest thing, but I'd much rather have one of us win than her. District 2 has thousands of victors, but our Districts could really use that extra food and riches." She's definitely got a point. If we team up and kill off Mariana, then that would eliminate my biggest threat, and I can easily kill Elle off. This could work. I'll be home in no time!

"Sounds like a plan."

"Good, then what are we waiting for?" Once the ground levels itself again, we don't hesitate to run over to Mariana. We both throw ourselves at her while she's trying to pull her sword out of the ground. This is it. I slash down onto her and she just manages to dodge, but it looks like Elle hit her. She yells in agony. With all her rage she jumps onto me and grabs Elle by her ankle. The ground tilts itself again. We all start rolling down. That's when I see a tree fall onto us once again. No! No! I can't let this freaking tree crush me. No! This is _not _how I'm going to die. I kick and punch violently, but Mariana has an iron grip on me. I yell. As loud as I can, hoping that the strength of my voice will get me out of here, knowing it won't. Everything seems to be happening so slowly. I see Elle grab her axe and chop off Mariana's hand that was grabbing her ankle. She manages to roll out of the way of the tree that comes crashing down on me and Mariana. Elle throws her axe at Mariana, when she sees the deadly weapon whizzing towards her, she lets go of me. But it's too late, there's not enough time for me to roll out of the direction of the tree.

Light consumes me. And that's when I see her.

"Common sis, take my hand, it's much better up here."

"L-l-layla" I stutter. I can barley speak. I take her hand and we're both engulfed by the bright light surrounding us. In the distance, I can just make out the sound of the canon going off.

**(Mariana's POV District 2 Female)**

The axe lands on my shoulder, that was a close call, but it's still painful. I yell once more. How could things turn out like this? It shouldn't be _this_ hard to beat Elle. She only trained for 3 short years! She's got nothing compared to the preparation I have. I try to grab my sword and realize that I can't grab it. The ground tilts once more and we start rolling down again. My sword! I try to grab it again but I can't. It's as if I didn't have a hand! That's when it hits. It's because I don't have one! The bitch chopped it off! When I try to grab my sword with my left hand it's too late, I'm too far away. I crash into a tree. I see Elle crawling towards me with _my _sword. No. Oh no. I might die here, but I'm not going to let my opponent mock me by killing me with my own weapon. I get up and try to run towards her but I just end up falling down. These stupid Gamemakers! They won't let us fight properly! I pull out a knife from my belt and lunge myself at her. I stab her in her leg. But she brings her sword down on me, I move to the side and I have no idea what happens, but unbearable pain runs through my arm. I try to punch her, but I can't. My arm! It's gone! Something else hits me and all of my senses die out, the only thing I can do is taste, and the taste of my own blood reaches my lips. It's over. 10 years in a special academy for what? Nothing. To just go off and get killed by some girl from an outline District. So much for this moment, so much preparation and dedication all thrown to waste. Why? I have no idea. I have no clue how I got into the situation I am in now, but nevertheless it doesn't matter. Wether I die in the finale or during the bloodbath it doesn't matter. The end result, is all the same. You die. That's it. It's so shocking that I'm not sure I believe it. But it's happening. Congratulations Elle, you deserved it. I was always dead, from the moment my hand shot up during the Reapings. It's over. No more worries, no more pressure, and certainly, no more killing.

**(Elle's POV The Victor of the 71st Annual Hunger Games)**

Boom. The canon goes off and shortly after the voice booms across the arena.

"Ladies and gentlemen, may we present to you the victor of the 71st Annual Hunger Games! Elle!"

It's over. I'm done. I've won the games, I can go home now. I'm can bring pride and riches to my District, I've done it. Somehow. It just doesn't feel right. I've just won the Hunger Games, I can have my life back. But I'm not happy, at all. 23 children had to die in order for me to be in this position. Innocent lives had to be taken away so I can pride myself as a victor. I had to become a bloodthirsty killer! I had to take a child's life away! I've been forced to murder! But it's over now. I can stop worrying right? No. I can't, they're faces will haunt me until the day I die. I'll have endless nightmares about the arena and it's mutations. It isn't over, it's just begun.

**A/N: To continue Elle's thoughts on her games and the Hunger Games in general you can go onto my profile and read the oneshot called "Victims". It should be up shortly after this chapter's up. Anyways, thanks to all my readers who have followed the story and have read every bit of it! Please review if you haven't already telling me your thoughts. This was my first HG fanfic and the beggining was TERRIBLE! It was messy and confusing and badly written and I started my story at the arena and not the reapings and there's been so many mistakes! I know. But it's helped me learn how to make good quality stories. That's why I will be writing another story! I'll start from the reapings this time and I promise you it'll be much better than this one. I guess you could consider it a sequel to this one, but you don't have to read this one in order to understand my sequel, it will help a tiny bit, but it's not necessary at all. Anyways, I hope you liked the ending. I wanted Elle to win since the feast I think. I just couldn't see anyone else winning. So it was already planned out since the feast that Elle would win! :D Thanks a ton if you reviewed. Sooo Yeah here's the death list :)**

**Death List/Placements:  
****24th Place: Trey District 11 Male (Killed by Keith District 2 Male)  
****23rd Place: Catrin District 12 Female (Killed by Melanie District 4 Female)  
****22nd Place: Trench District 1 Male (Killed by Joshua District 7 Male)  
****21st Place: Elena District 3 Female (Killed by Tiffany District 1 Female)  
****20th Place: Samantha District 5 Female (Killed by Alexander District 4 Male)  
****19th Place: Veronica District 10 Female (Killed by Ruben District 9 Female)  
****18th Place: Kyle District 10 Male (Killed by Mariana District 2 Female)  
****17th Place: Jason District 5 Male (Killed by Hannah District 7 Female)  
****16th Place: Keith District 2 Male (Killed by Hannah District 7 Female)  
****15th Place: Liam District 6 Male (Killed by Gamemakers Crushed/Drowned)  
****14th Place: Minho District 8 Male (Killed by Gamemakers Drowned)  
****13th Place: Krow District 12 Male (Killed by Joshua District 7 Male)  
****12th Place: Odyss District 9 Male (Killed by Mariana District 2 Female)  
****11th Place: Amanda District 11 Female (Killed by Tiffany District 1 Female)  
****10th Place: Connor District 3 Male (Killed by Tiffany District 1 Female)  
****9th Place: Melanie District 4 Female (Killed by Mara District 8 Female)  
****8th Place: Mara District 8 Female (Killed by Melanie District 4 Female)  
****7th Place: Tiffany District 1 Female (Killed by Elle District 6 Female)  
****6th Place: Hannah District 7 Female (Killed by Ruben District 9 Female)  
****5th Place: Joshua District 7 Male (Killed by Alexander District 4 Male)  
****4th Place: Alexander District 4 Male (Killed by Joshua District 7 Male)  
****3rd Place: Ruben District 9 Female (Killed by Mariana District 2 Female)  
****2nd Place: Mariana District 2 Female (Killed by Elle District 6 Female)  
****1st Place: Elle District 6 Female (Victor)**

**Places/Times:**

**Day 1 (Bloodbath):  
****24th Place: Trey District 11 Male (Killed by Keith District 2 Male)  
****23rd Place: Catrin District 12 Female (Killed by Melanie District 4 Female)  
****22nd Place: Trench District 1 Male (Killed by Joshua District 7 Male)  
****21st Place: Elena District 3 Female (Killed by Tiffany District 1 Female)  
****20th Place: Samantha District 5 Female (Killed by Alexander District 4 Male)  
****19th Place: Veronica District 10 Female (Killed by Ruben District 9 Female)  
**

**Day 2:  
****18th Place: Kyle District 10 Male (Killed by Mariana District 2 Female)  
****17th Place: Jason District 5 Male (Killed by Hannah District 7 Female)**

**Day 3:  
****16th Place: Keith District 2 Male (Killed by Hannah District 7 Female)  
**

**Day 4 (Wave):  
****15th Place: Liam District 6 Male (Killed by Gamemakers Crushed/Drowned)  
****14th Place: Minho District 8 Male (Killed by Gamemakers Drowned)  
**

**Day 5:**

**Day 6:  
****13th Place: Krow District 12 Male (Killed by Joshua District 7 Male)**

**Day 7 (Feast):  
****12th Place: Odyss District 9 Male (Killed by Mariana District 2 Female)  
****11th Place: Amanda District 11 Female (Killed by Tiffany District 1 Female)  
****10th Place: Connor District 3 Male (Killed by Tiffany District 1 Female)**

**Day 8:  
****9th Place: Melanie District 4 Female (Killed by Mara District 8 Female)  
****8th Place: Mara District 8 Female (Killed by Melanie District 4 Female)**

**Day 9:  
-**

**Day 10:  
****7th Place: Tiffany District 1 Female (Killed by Elle District 6 Female)**

**Day 11:  
****6th Place: Hannah District 7 Female (Killed by Ruben District 9 Female)**

**Day 12:  
****5th Place: Joshua District 7 Male (Killed by Alexander District 4 Male)  
****4th Place: Alexander District 4 Male (Killed by Joshua District 7 Male)**

**Day 13:  
****3rd Place: Ruben District 9 Female (Killed by Mariana District 2 Female)  
****2nd Place: Mariana District 2 Female (Killed by Elle District 6 Female)  
****1st Place: Elle District 6 Female (Victor)**


End file.
